Stay
by witbeyondmeasure92
Summary: Starts with flashback to the Forest of Dean. Hermione doesn't understand why Ron left. 5 years later she is forced to work with a reformed death eater to squash a dark movement on the rise. Will he leave her too? smut. Dramione (bad summary but just read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**I own only the plot. All characters etc belong to JK ROWLING**

STAY

Chapter 1:

Hermione sat glumly on her bed in their makeshift tent. It had been three weeks since Ron left her and Harry in the Forest of Dean. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she replayed the argument in her mind for the thousandth time. The look of anger and betrayal on Ron's face as she decided to stay with Harry, and the feeling of hopelessness she felt as her trio was ripped apart by Ron's departure.

She couldn't believe he just left her. She thought he'd felt something for her, yes they both loved each other as friends, but the way he looked at her and comforted her this past year had her thinking they could be more. Then he left, not just her but Harry too. How could he just throw them aside so quickly?

Tears began streaming down her face the hurt and longing swelled in her chest. A sob threatened to break free when she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder, accompanied by Harry's body sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Hermione?" He questioned, seeing her hunched over on the bed when he walked in caused a pain to rip through his chest. He had taken the Horcrux off from around his neck and set it near his bed

He felt responsible for causing the girl he loved so much pain by being with away from family (whom she just obliviated) and friends to help him hunt for the horcruxes that would one day aid him in defeating Voldemort. He knew that she was upset and hurt by Ron's departure, he had sad idly by while wanting nothing more than to comfort her, hold and feel her perfect body against his chest and whisper his true feelings in her ear. He had kept his distance, not wanting to overwhelm her or get in the way of his best friends' relationship. However, this was the breaking point. He couldn't let Ron hurt her anymore with his absence.

She turned her head at the sound of her name, a sad chocolate gaze met piercing emerald eyes filled with concern and something else she had not seen before in Harry's eyes. She felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. At this the sob that threatened to escape earlier, came forth and she was blubbering into his shirt.

"I-I-I cant believe he left me. He was supposed to be here for me—for us. I g-guess I just wasn't enough to make him stay—to make him w-want me." She whimpered, she was mildly embarrassed at this confession to Harry but felt secure in his arms and needed release from her pain.

Harry stiffened at her words and she leaned out of his hold to look once more into his green eyes, now filled with a look of pain.

Her beautiful brown orbs looked up at him, she looked so lost, and wounded. _His_ lioness was reduced to a sad little kitten and rage welled inside at what Ron had made her feel.

Hermione watched the flicker of emotions pass through his eyes and then felt his hands wrap around her face, his thumbs coming up to wipe away her tears. He had leaned in close to look her directly in the eyes, hoping to will away her sadness. Harry looked serious in that moment, " I will _never _leave you Hermione."

With that he tenderly took her lips with his. Finally doing what he had been holding himself back from for years, his chest was bursting. He sought to deepen the kiss when he felt her start kissing him back. His kiss became desperate, their lips moving together, their heart rate quickening. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she granted him access to take more of her mouth. She let out another gasp with tears still streaming down her face.

Harry broke their kiss, hands cupping her cheek. Hermione was flushed with a mixture of desire, need and guilt in her features. Their panting was the only sound that filled the tent.

"Harry, what are we doing…what about…what about Ron…and and Ginny?" she stuttered threatening to lose herself to grief again

Harry leaned in closer, needing her to see him and his feelings. He looked at her plump pink lips, his gaze lowering to her chest heaving below her grey vneck. Her wild hair was framing her face and her beautiful eyes, Merlin they could break a man's will power.

"Hermione, it has always been you. Ginny and I broke up…you know that. I wont leave you, I am here, let me be the one to protect you and make you feel…"

His resolve was hanging by a thread and blood began to rush to the place below his belt. His last word was a huskier than the rest as desire began to take over and he finished his sentence.

"_wanted."_

She saw the desire cloud his beautiful green eyes. Thoughts swirling a million miles a minute in her head. _ It was always Ron wasn't it? How could Harry, her best friend, The Chosen One, the one all the girls at Hogwarts, even some Slytherins…How could he want her…HER? Merlin it felt good to be wanted…that was all she wanted at this moment. A man to take her and make her forget her worries and sadness, and here was Harry, practically professing his love for her. _ She didn't want to get hurt again, but at that moment, looking in his eyes…she couldn't stop the pool of desire and longing that was building in her stomach.

She leaned over, her hands shaking and body trembling, but set in her resolve and initiated the kiss Harry had been waiting for since he finished his small profession.

Their actions became desperate, each afraid the other would begin to come to their senses. Harry crawled up on his hand and knees and gently pushed Hermione back on her bed. Her hair splayed out around her like a lions mane. Harry vowed to bring the lioness in her out again. With this in mind, his kiss moved to her collarbone, licking and sucking down to her neck. He nipped at her ear and a small moan escaped Hermione's throat and went straight to his already hard member. He continued to lavish kisses along her neckline and smiled into her neck as he felt her shiver beneath him.

Hermione's hand was clenching into the sheet as she felt his menstruations continue. Her hips began to buck a little of her own accord and she felt the need for more contact. Boldly, she grabbed Harry's hand that was fisting her hair and moved it down under her shirt and to her lacy red bra.

Momentarily taken aback by her actions, he stared down at her hooded eyes.

"Harry, please" she mewled.

"please, what, Hermione?" He smirked, one that could rival even the cockiest of Slytherins. His dreams were coming true

"Touch me" She breathed just above a whisper.

As if those words were Pepper up potion, Harry jumped into actions even more deliberate than before. He snuck his hand under her shirt and lifted it above her head and then pulled off her jeans. Harry's sharp intake of breath had Hermione squirming under his gaze. Part uncertainty and part to quell the dampness she was beginning to feel in her panties.

Harry looked down at her, clad in a royal red lacy bra and matching panties. Gryffindor's princess, indeed. He chuckled inwardly thinking to himself _of course she is matching_. Although he could just stare at her all night, her squirming brought him back to the things he wanted to do to her body right now.

"Merlin, Hermione…You're beautiful" he breathed.

With that he ripped off his shirt and pants to where he was clad in his boxers as well. He took her lips again, stroking her tounge with his and feeling her lips pleading for more. His hand began palming her breasts, slipping beneath the cups of the bra to feel her hardening nipples under his calloused hands. She was groaning and squirming under his mouth and her hips seeking friction with his.

" Calm love, we are going to take our time with this." Harry voice was ragged. He unclipped her bra and immediately took her breast in his mouth, sucking it and palming the other. Hermione's moans were becoming longer and more needy. Harry nipped at her nipple causing another spike of pleasure.

Hermione writhing under Harry's assault on her chest, snaked her hand to find his hard member in his boxers. She began to stroke it uncertainly at first, him being her first, and her, his. With Harry's groan vibrating against the nipple in his mouth, she began to build her confidence. Harry switching to her other breast used moved his hand, feeling every curve of her body moving under his and it got lower and finally to the line of her lacy panties. He sat up and pulled them off slowly, taking Hermione's wandering hand and kissing it. Silently pleading for her to slow down so that he wouldn't cum before he could take her.

Hermione's hands where all over her chest as she admired his seeker's body. Tall and lean but hardened with muscles. His mouth went back to hers as his hand moved down to cup her womanhood. He smirked into her mouth as he felt how wet she was for him. He began to move his fingers into her folds savoring the feeling of her making his fingers wet with her desire. Her moans picked up and he stuck a finger into her tightness and slowly moved it in feeling her walls clamp around him.

They were both panting together as harry moved his head up one second and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" He asked, praying she would let each other be their first.

She summoned her Gryffindor courage and nodded as Harry slipped off his boxers and eased into her. She let out a cry of pain as Harry pushed through her virgin walls. He waited for a moment to let Hermione gather herself. They locked eyes and he slowly began to move in and out of her. He let out a growl of pleasure as her walls were wrapped around him. They moved together slowly at first but sped up as their desire grew. Hermione began to feel her walls clamp up around him, not understand what she was trying to release. She needed friction and increased her grinding around Harry as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

As the sound of their pleasure filled groans increased, Hermione felt the release she didn't know she needed as she felt her wetness drip out from where her and Harry were joined. Harry feeling her release, came as well.

They both fell back onto the bed, Harry on top of Hermione, their sweaty bodies panting against each other. Harry slowly pulled out of Hermione and took her into his arms after he muttered a "Scourify" with his wand on both of them.

Hermione whispered before falling asleep in his arms, the comfort she had been seeking for weeks " Please stay, leave the watch for now, the wards are strong enough and nothing has happened out here for a week…just please don't leave me"

Harry, exhausted and sated whispered back gruffly, " I will never leave you Hermione." With that they drifted off into a poist-coital blissful sleep.

Hermione awoke at dawn…alone. Her heart sank in disbelief and shame as she realized that Harry had left her after he took her virginity. Still groggy from sleep her mind swirled in confusion trying to assess their next steps out there in the forest. _Maybe he didn't actually want her…maybe he was just using her._ This thought is the one which hurt her the most. Hermione wrapped her blankets tighter around her to compensate for the feeling of loss at Harry's departure, and was about to succumb to tears when she heard the sounds of two male voices calling her name from outside the tent.

She could have sworn one of the voices belonged to Ron. Sitting up in disbelief, she scrambled out of bed and threw back on her grey v-neck and thermal tights. Stumbling out of the tent she was stunned at sight of a smiling Ron, holding the sword of Gryffindor in one hand, and a broken locket in the other.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. When her sights fell on Harry, everything they did last night came crashing back and she remembered her feeling of loss this morning.

Harry saw the flicker of emotions cross Hermione's face and he silently pleaded to let him explain why he had left her this morning. He knew he was about to hurt her though. After seeing Ron's biggest fear portrayed as he killed the Horcrux. Ron's fear that Hermione would pick Harry. He had seen Ron battle that image and the guilt Harry felt at acting on his feelings came crushing down.

He couldn't have Hermione. Ron had just found his way back, and this…this would ruin him… them…their trio would be broken. Yes, she was worth it to him, but he couldn't do that to her. Isolate her from the Weasley's the only family either of them had during this dark war.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Hermione beating up Ron and Ron telling a story about a ball of light leading him back to Hermione. Hermione visibly paled, and hugged Ron quickly before running back into the tent.

The guilt she felt threatened to overcome her ability to stand after Ron told her story. She was so torn, but Harry had been so attentive last night and he really seemed like he may even…_love _her. She shook off the feelings threatening to crowd her logic at a time like this.

Ron looked confused at Hermione's sudden departure and looked to Harry for explanation. Harry had trouble keeping eye contact but told Ron her would go explain and talk to her. He looked back at Ron and told him to take watch and give Hermione time to recover.

Hermione heard Harry come into the tent and sit on her bed. Oddly reminiscent of last night, Hermione flinched away from Harry's consoling touch. When she looked up at him he saw distrust plainly reflected in her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" she fought to sound unaffected, but the crack in her voice gave her insecurity away

Harry felt his heart break. He had tried to give her everything and he was about to take it away. He would never forgive himself for hurting her, and he vowed to never play with her heart again. He could be happy with someone like Ginny, never like he would be with Hermione, but she deserved happiness, friends, and family; and she would lose it all if Harry let Ron's worst fears come true.

Hermione saw Harry's pained expression and felt dread pool in her stomach.

"Hermione. I wanted to stay… " he told her the story of waking up and seeing the silver doe Patronus outside their tent. His instincts told him to follow and so he reluctantly left Hermione to continue to face her destiny. He told her how the doe led him to the sword, how he almost drowned, and how Ron found him just in time. He told her of Ron destroying the Horcrux and of Ron's greatest fear.

"Hermione…I-I I cant do this to him. We cant…it will ruin everything. Ron would never come back…and we need all of us to finish this task…to stand together and win the war." Hermione knew his words were logical but she could not help but feel torn apart by them. _Maybe I am not enough. Just like for Ron, for Harry I am not worth fighting for either. _Her traitorous thoughts threatened to surface, but she put on a brave face for Harry and for everyone she did not want to let down.

Offering him a weak smile, she looked into Harry's shining green eyes and said in the most normal tone she could, " I understand Harry. Last night should not have happened. We were both caught in our stress, grief, and doubt about what we are doing out here, worrying about our friends, family, The Order and the strengthening forces out there. Let's just go back to how things were and focus on what we have to do to end this war"

With that she walked out of the tent, taking over the watch for Ron. She opened _The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard _and let one tear drop onto the page before she began to study and find the clues she knew Dumbledore left behind for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**  
**Chapter 2**

_5 years later_

Her alarm went off too soon, dashing away the bittersweet memory that occasionally found its way into her dreams. Every time the memory resurfaced so vividly, Hermione would awake with an ache between her legs and a heavy heart.

She had taken time to get over Harry after the war, and could honestly say he played the role of her best friend again and nothing more. Hermione realized Harry had been right all those years ago. However, after the war, neither of them had gone back to their respective partners. Harry had turned into quite the playboy since returning from the travels he took while she was finishing at Hogwarts. After the war, everyone had needed to heal and cope in their own way with what they had been through.

After defeating Voldemort, Harry spent a few weeks surrounded by family and friends attending funerals and such, but then needed to sort out his life now that he was finally free from a fate that had been previously so entangled with a certain Dark Lord. He spent a year traveling around Europe, avoiding press and contemplating the next step in his life.

Hermione had thrown herself into the rebuilding of Hogwarts the summer after the war, once Harry left _again_. She took time to heal from their night of passion by getting lost in the numerous projects that came with fixing up the castle. Ron had tried to pursue her after the war, but she had shied away, having lost any desire for him. He was hurt for a while and occasionally would continue to try to reach through to her but eventually figured she had never fully trusted him after the debacle of his desertion. Hermione had though, but realized they were always meant to be bestt friends, nothing more. Their relationship had been too expected and a convenience, there was so passion, no challenging each other to grow and learn.

Hermione went back to school to make up for her 7th year. Her and Ginny became fast friends during that time, despite Hermione's guilt she felt at being with Harry that one night. Ginny giggled and gossiped about boys pursuing her and Hermione had helped her get over Harry that year by encouraging her to have fun. Ron decided to forego another year at school and helped Fred and George rebuild the shop and work so the twins could focus on product development. Ron enjoyed spending the time with his brothers, after being so close to losing thm both during the final battle. They did not think Fred was going to make it after the brick wall fell on him, but he did and their family was still whole. Though they all felt the loss of close friends like Remus and Tonks, who's deaths had been one of the hardest on the entire group.

After Hogwarts, Hermione was offered a job at the Ministry. Kingsley told her she could work wherever she pleased. Although, none of the Golden Trio needed the money thanks to the ridiculous fortune they each received as a 'thank you' for their valor in the war, Hermione was still a driven witch who wanted a career.

Despite her passion for the equal treatment of House-elves and other Magical creatures, Hermione decided to focus on a career in the Investigation Department, a branch within the Auror's office. She vowed to make time for projects on the side for Care of Magical Creatures and their rights as well. She still craved adventure and wanted to help the aurors track down the dark wiZards who still threatened her friends and the wizarding worlds peace of mind over ridiculous blood purity prejudice.

Hermione had now been in the Investigation Department for 4 years. She was one of the top investigators researching and helping to hunt down rogue Death Eaters still on the run, her passion for justice fueled her success. She was able to work with Harry and Ron who had become Aurors after their respective time off after school. She loved having her best friends around her. Their bond had strengthened together as they healed from the tribulations of war and continued to keep the wizarding world from harms way.

As thrilling as her job was during a huge case, it could also go through dull and mundane spells where her only research was monitoring numerous reports that consisted of reformed death eaters and their whereabouts, accounts filed from paranoid old witches who swear their cat is actually a Death Eater, and sometimes, Merlin forbid, when their department was really slow she would have to assist with the reports on under-age magic which were always quite annoying to Hermione .

It was in a rut like this to which Hermione struggled out of bed after her vivid dream. As she stood up, a draft of cool hair slithered around her legs and she thought it was time to start lighting her fire place, as it was mid October already. She sleepily walked to the shower, and turned the knob to scalding hot. Stepping into the jet stream, she wet her now womanly body and long but curly hair. For being fairly short, her toned legs went on forever and met with a perky arse and full breasts. Her face had thinned a bit, her eyes still big and doe-like, and her cheeks and small nose still had a splash of freckles sprinkled across them.

Once her body was lathered in soap, she took the showerhead into her hand and began to wash off the lavender smelling wash. Still worked up from her somewhat arousing dream, she gasped when she moved the showerhead between her legs. She smirked to herself as an idea hit her, and held it there to massage her sensitive bundle of nerves. Deciding to enjoy her shower, Hermione leaned against the tile wall and began to work the jets of water between her legs at the same time moving her pointer finger to circle over her clit. As she felt the pressure of the water begin work herself into orgasm, she sped up her fingers as well. Her moans filled the steamy air as she came in the shower, feeling the release she had been craving since her dream. She let out a content sigh and finished up her washing so that she could get ready for work, which she expected to be uneventful.

_At least I could start my day out with some fun,_ she thought to herself as she climbed out of her shower and began to dry herself off with a towel. Hermione prided herself on understanding her sensuality as a woman and understanding her body. She was not a wanton witch or even close, and was even still pretty innocent compared to most witches her age, but she still thought herself a more confident witch than she had been at Hogwarts. She had dated a few wizards over the years and been sexually active with them, but when she was not dating she could definitely meet her own desires. Hermione was still a determined witch that often felt she didn't have time to put into a relationship, causing the ones she thought may have a future to suffer. After she dressed in a tight pencil skirt and light green blouse, she put her ministry robes on over and took her wand out to apply a hair drying and styling charm. She ended her routine with a small amount of natural makeup to accentuate her petite features.

With one last glance in the mirror, she walked through her flat, tripping on a stray book, to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder and walked straight into her office at work. When she turned around she bumped straight into a wall of hard muscle and fell onto her back, causing her heels to fly off and her robes to bunch up by her skirt. A weary Hermione looked up and started, her eyes narrowed when she saw what/ who the wall had been.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing in my office?"

-

**BUM BUM BUMMMM. Who could it be?! Already working on next chapter. Sorry this update took me so long. Had a bit of writer's block :] This chapter is a bit boring ( besides the shower heheh)but it is setting up the background blah blah blah) Plz read and review I really wanna change the title but don't want to confuse anyone**. **What do you all think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review. Again I don't own anything, only the plot**

**CHAPTER 3**

Draco Malfoy walked into his flat at 3 in the morning in dire need of a shower. His clothes were rumpled and he had dirt on his porcelain skin silver white hair. He smirked to himself as he thought of the expression his father would wear if he were alive to see him today.

Being a Hit Wizard was as thrilling as it was physically demanding, especially for someone with his..._talents_. As a Hit Wizard it was his job to track down the darkest wizards still on the loose. Wizards that rivaled the danger of Sirius Black before the wizarding world found he was acquitted. His in depth knowledge of Voldemort's inner circle of death eaters made him an invaluable source of knowledge once the war was over.

After the war, Draco and his mother were acquitted of all charges. Following the fiasco at Hogwarts, and Draco witnessing Snape kill the headmaster, he knew he needed out. Draco got his best friend, the Italian Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and they ran away from Hogwarts and their responsibility to the Dark side. Malfoy knew the Order would not take them in, but he also knew he did not want to be a Death Eater and watch as they killed innocent people. While on the run, Blaise and Draco decided to become unregistered animagus to help them remain hidden and even use their power to help the Order. After months of meditation, practice and focus each boy could fully change; Draco into a beautiful white wolf with piercing grey eyes and Blaise into large mahogany colored falcon.

Eventually the boys were able to follow death eaters and snatchers on the run and learn valuable secrets. Seeing this as a way to gain protection and later acquittal, they approached Lupin and Kingsley, selling secrets for protection. The older men were impressed with the Slytherins' abilities and allowed to them be spies during the war. Draco also pleaded with the Order to take his mother under protection, only to be surprised she had gone to Snape once Draco disappeared, presumed dead by his family, and asked to be a spy on the inside, aiding Severus.

Looking back, Draco could not have been more grateful for his time on the run. He grew into a man who could think and act for himself. He still had an aristocratic manner about him and was still an heir to one of the wealthiest pureblood families in Europe, but he knew that blood prejudice didn't matter and that he didn't want a psychopath ruling the world. Now as a hit wizard, he was paid handsomely for each job, and could spend his time between cases living how he wanted and running the Malfoy estate. He had plenty of money, but working kept him busy and he needed that distraction.

This night in particular, Draco had been tailing an old death eater who the Head of the Auror department was sure would lead them to a meeting of Voldemort's old followers who were still trying to live and rule by blood purist ideas. Draco was the perfect man for the job, for they wanted their presence unknown for now while they gathered information. Draco spent the night tailing the hooded figure, former Death Eater and ex friend of his, Gregory Goyle. Draco was silent in his animagus form, his wolf the epitome of stealth despite its gleaming white fur. The only problem was the git Goyle took his time going in a out of pubs on Knockturn Alley, trying to recruit dark wizards who drank in shady places so as to remain inconspicuous. Many wizards waved Goyle away, some took a slip of parchment from him, slipped it in their pocket and walked away. Goyle, dumb bloke that he was, got too drunk while 'recruiting' as Draco assumed, and got lost on the way to supposed 'meeting', by passing out in an alleyway.

Draco changed back into his human form, walked up to the slumbering oaf, drew his wand, and said _'Accio parchment'_. Immediately a dozen of the pieces of parchment flew to Draco's hand. When he read them a chill went up his spine.

_A new force is rising_  
_One that will finish what He started years ago_  
_Meet behind Borgin & Burkes for the portkey and you won't be harmed for disloyalty. We leave at 1:47am_

Malfoy didn't have time to think about the threat, but checked his pocket watch, it was 1:45. He broke into a sprint to get to that portkey and see who and where they were going. He rounded the corner just as he saw the black robes of 5 or so wizards disappear into thin air. He cursed under his breath and went back to Goyle.

Draco sent ropes out from his wand and binding the drunk and snoring Goyle. He dissaparated them to the Auror office. Draco walked in with a floating Goyle, Neville Longbottom came around the corner, getting stuck with being the one on late duty. In a bored drawl Malfoy quickly went over the details of the night (leaving out his animagus, Robards agreed to leave him unregistered for it helped him on the job and being illusion), he shoved the parchment in Neville's hand, dropped Goyle out of the air and walked out of the office. The less time he had to be around Aurors the better, and he knew he would have to return that morning for his next mission.

He apparated to his flat, took a quick shower, and fell into bed, hoping he didn't have to suffer the presence of Potter or Weasely tomorrow at work. His favorite part of his job was that he worked alone, but he had been busy lately and it caused a small part f his stomach to clench with anxiety as he wondered why that was. Before he could dwell on it he fell into a fitful sleep full of faces from his past he was worried would soon be reappearing.

ooooooooooooooooooo

7AM arrived much to quickly for Draco's liking. His wand started buzzing alerting him it was time to wake up and face another work day. Usually after bringing in a Death Eater he got a couple of weeks off, but with the information he found on Goyle, he knew we was going to be given another Hit-Wizard mission. Draco slinked into the shower, letting the scalding hot water wake him up while temporarily leaving his alabaster skin blushed red for the several minutes following his shower.

He jumped into his black tailored suit and then his work robes and flooed to the ministry. From the atrium Draco got on the nearest lift and waited for the doors to close and take him to Level 2, unfortunately am unmistakable flash of red hair was running towards the lift and hopped on. Draco scowled inwardly thinking he hadn't enough sleep to deal with the Weasel so early.

Ron Weasley was huffing and puffing for breath while trying to smooth out his wrinkly Auror's robes.

"Ferret." Ron mumbled once he caught his breath.

"Weasel, nice to see you're on time for once." Draco sneered.

Before Ron could retort the cool feminine voice rang out over them saying , "Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Offices".

Draco slid out of the lift and glided to the Auror office, leaving a bumbling red-faced Weasley to follow him. Again, before Weasley could think of an intelligent reply, Draco greeted the head Auror and Ron had to nod and walk to his own office.

Gawain Robards, Head Auror, shook Draco's hand. Even five years since his trial, people like Ron Weasley looked at him with distrust. Potter was a bit better, they tolerated each other in uncomfortable silence at least. Robards reached out to Draco with the job offer as Hit-Wizard, and even though he wasn't an Auror, Robards treated him with respect and acted a bit like a mentor to Draco. Malfoy had utmost respect for Robards and performed his duties the best to his abilities as a way to show the wizard that he appreciated the chance he had been given after the war. Not everyone showed him the same courtesy.

Robards ushered Draco into his office motioning for him to take a seat.

"What you found last night is very worrisome Malfoy" Robards spoke quietly in a deep gravely voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows, " You don't think its just a few nutty drunks trying to relive the old days? Goyle was never the brightest bulb in the box, Sir. No one seemed to be paying him any mind save the few people I saw apparating in the alley way."

Robard furrowed his brow and continued. " No Draco, this is getting more serious. Goyle wont talk in interrogation and we are getting permission from the Ministry to use veritaserum on him this week. We have had some reformed Death Eaters give us threatening notes they are receiving too, invitations to rejoin. However, when they try to burn or throw the parchment away, it curses them. Not fatally yet, but several have been in St. Mungo's have been admitted for vomiting blood. The curse on the parchment senses betrayal and starts to rot the blood from the inside of its victim. Our Healers have been able to battle the curse and replenish the blood, but I fear the threat will get worse. This is dark magic from a very capable witch or wizard."

Draco shook his head " Blimey I didn't realize this was going on. Do you think I will receive a letter sir?'

Robard nodded, "its only a matter of time. I am sorry to ask this of you, but seeing as you were around some of Voldemort's most trusted and gifted followers, I need you on this case. I have the files of those who were attacked and their account of the week following up to their attack. I need you to use your knowledge and expertise to research and track those who were attacked and who could be threatening them. Due to the nature of this case, the more research we have on all fronts the better. I know you like to work alone, but I must insist that you work with one of our best investigators in the department, Miss Granger. The more information you have the more successful we will be in squashing whatever is threatening to form."

" But sir, I really will be fine, I am capable of gathering this-" Draco was cut off as Robards looked at him pointedly, "This is not up for discussion. Head down to Miss. Granger's office and I will meet you there for a debriefing."

Malfoy began stuttering as he thought of how this particularly fiery witch would react to him sauntering in her office. A small smirk began to tug at his lips, he swallowed his protest and headed to Granger's office excited to rile up his old nemesis. He had seen her around the ministry, but her head was always tucked in some files or a book. _Some things never change_. He thought as he rolled his eyes. Sure he didn't see her as a mudblood anymore, he actually admitted her ability to keep up with him intellectually, sure he would never admit that to anyone, but it was sort of true, he mused.

He arrived at the small office down the hall from the Aurors, and schooled his features into his casual air of indifference and superiority. _What is the worst thing that can happen, in here, like she would hex me at work, _The thoughts played in his mind as he gripped the doorknob and let himself into Hermione Granger's office.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I am trying to do this more than weekly! Please read and review. Things will start moving next chapter heheh! Let me know what you think plz. Reviews are necessary!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. This is my first fanfic. Please leave reviews or I will assume you hate me and will start a new fic! Again I own only the plot**

**CH. 4 Courtesy of a Mudblood**

As Draco took a step in to look around, he heard the woosh of a fireplace. Before he could finish his thought _why does know it all Granger get to have a floo in her...OOMPH. _He felt the force of a woman's body hit his back. Before he could turn around to grab her, she was splayed on the ground.

Draco spun to face her and was surprised at what he saw. For the first time in 5 years he got a really good look at the witch on the ground before him. Her work robes were still open and his eyes raked over her light green, _wonderful color on her...,_ blouse, her perky breasts heaving from her fall, and her tight black pencil skirt. He looked at her toned legs that seemed to go on forever despite her short stature.

"Well are you just going to stand there with your jaw on the ground, or are you going to help me up..._ferret_"

Her icy tone brought him back to reality and he schooled his features into an indifferent smirk slipping his hands into his pockets.

"For the brightest witch of our age, you need to work on your entrances, Granger."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish before she narrowed her eyes. Draco was too busy smirking at his little victory over the Gryffindor Princess to notice her own smirk before it was too late. Hermione sent a jelly-legs jinx Draco's way and he fell to the grown less than gracefully.

Hermione jumped up and was holding her stomach doubled over in laughter. Draco's face was red with rage, but before he could say anything Robards traipsed in. Looking back and forth between a red Draco and a guffawing Hermione, he raised his eyebrows and addressed Draco in a serious tone. "Malfoy get off the ground, what do you think you are doing? And Miss Granger, what kind of professional behavior is this? I know you both haven't gotten along in the past, but I expected more of you."

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet while Draco stood up feeling smug that Hermione was scolded. He remembered her incessant need to suck up to her superiors and a reprimand from one was as good as a slap in the face…not that he would ever hit a girl. _Especially one as hot as Hermione._ Draco sputtered at his inner thoughts which earned him a look from his two counterparts.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" Robards said in a tone not to be quarreled with. Hermione offered him a seat in one of four leather chairs set up by her fireplace.

"Would you like coffee or tea Mr. Robards….Malfoy?" Hermione asked finally recovering from her embarrassment but choked out Malfoy's name like it was a Bernie Botts vomit flavored bean.

Robards asked for coffee and Draco sent his most charming smile her way to prove to his boss that he was nothing if not the perfect wizard " Early Grey tea would be lovely…thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him when Robards was not looking and called for her assistant Beth. When Beth came back she served Hermione her English Breakfast Tea and the other two men their drinks. Malfoy sent a dazzling smile at Beth who blushed at him and ran out of the room. Hermione seeing the whole scene scowled at the annoying git across from her.

Once settled, Robards started their meeting, explaining everything he discussed with Draco.

"Now I know you two have not worked together before, but I expect we won't have any problems now will we"

Both Draco and Hermione shook their heads.

"Great. You two can sort out your day to day, you don't need me to do that for you. Draco you will be working in this office. Since you share an office with Pucey, and you two need to keep this information confidential until we have more understanding and more leads. You two will report to me weekly with an update and we will discuss the course of action for the following week. Any questions?"

Hermione sipped her tea and Draco shook his head.

"Splendid. I will send down some files that may be of use so you can get started." With that Robards got up and walked out the doors thanking Beth for the coffee.

As soon as the door shut behind Robards, Draco leaned lazily back in his chair, and Hermione shot up as if the seat was on fire. She stood before him with her arms crossed and hip jutted out. She looked at him waiting for him to say something

"Well?" Draco drawled

"Well?! Let's get started, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can stop working together alright, Malfoy?" She snapped.

Draco stood up, "What Granger? Don't you want to be in my presence? I still haven't heard a thank you for giving you something exciting to do for once. Your nose is always burrowed in dusty parchment and books anyway. I'm sure you could use some _action_ for once. " He waggled his eyes at the double meaning

Hermione scoffed without missing a beat " I get enough action without having to ask you for help…in fact even if thing at _work_ wereslow…I would slowly die of 'boredom' before coming to you."

With that she shouldered passed him, opened the door and called to Beth to go to Robards and get the files they needed to get started.

Draco turned around and leaned against her desk, watching as her hips naturally swayed as she walked to the door. She had a nice perky arse and when that temper of hers flared he could see fire in her cheeks and eyes. If she wasn't such an insufferable know it all he may consider shagging her. _Ripping that light green shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, shoving her against the desk and fucking her until Beth and the Aurors down the hall could hear her screams of pleasure._ Anyway… he quickly banished that vivid image… 

"Yes, lets get that lovely assistant Belle back in here. I think she was feeling me don't you, Granger?"

Hermione turned around and retorted " Its Beth, and you…you stay away from her. I don't want to deal with you making eyes at each other the whole time we work together and her forgetting her job because shes giggling and fawning over your presence like a dumb bint."

Draco stood up and stalked within inches of her, looking down at her small frame. Her scent was so strong to his animagus senses he was temporarily taken aback. Vanilla, Lavender and cinnamon. It was intoxicating. He looked her in the eyes and brought his mouth close to her ear. Stormy grey eyes meeting a defiant brown…he began to notice the flecks of gold in them too. In a husky voice he growled. " Is someone a little jealous, Granger?" He had forgotten how fun it was to make her uncomfortable…that was his _only_ reason for getting so close to her.

She shivered slightly and it was not missed on Draco. His grey eyes were piercing hers and she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. He looked like a predator and her his prey. She was determined not to step back and let him win. Just as she opened her mouth with an angry reply, the door swung open. Draco's head snapped up and his expression immediately turned into a sneer. Hermione seeing this whipped around and squealed in glee.

"HARRRRRY! YOU'RE BACK!." She ran and jumped into his arms while he laughed heartily and swung her around. Draco looked sick. Hermione was feeling around on Harry's chest checking for cuts and scrapes. Chuckling Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked down at her "'Mione…Mione stop! I'm alright see?" He put his spread his arms in the air. "No harm done only a few bruises .You should see the other guys/" He finished with a wink

Hermione hugged him again and quit babying him, " Oh alright, Harry. You've just been gone for so long! Weeks! Where were you?! Where is Ron?"

Draco cleared his throat; he did not like being ignored. "Before I have to witness anymore of the Golden Trio's nauseating reunion…" He drawled, " I am going to get going. It is Friday, we are taking a half-day Granger and can start fresh on Monday. Don't miss me too much" He winked and brushed by the two best friends, not missing a flash of possessiveness in Harry's eyes after the wink. It was so fun messing with the Scarhead. Yeah, the two could tolerate each other after the war, but Granger's concern over Potter sat with him the wrong way and he was ready to call it a day.

Hermione frowned as Draco slammed the door to her office. "But…we can't have a _half _day!" Harry put his finger up to her mouth and said, "Come on Hermione! You work too hard." She sighed and packed up her things.

Hermione thought of something and ran out of her office door "Draco!" she called

He whipped around surprised to hear her calling after him. "I told you not to miss me too much, Granger" he was smirking at her again

Hermione rolled her eyes…honestly they were going to get stuck that way with as much as she did that to him. "I was just going to say, talk to Beth and we can get keyed into each others floo network. Ill allow my wards to accept you as well. Since we are taking a half-day today, I at least want to be able to send some reports your way this weekend." Lowering her voice to a sultry tone she continued "Oh and Malfoy, call before you come over…you never know when im working on some of that _action_ you were commenting on earlier "

Before he could protest she turned around and sashayed back to her office, grinning to herself while wondering where her boldness had come from. Harry was standing there with his arms crossed but grinning. "Always have to get the last work in don't you, firecracker?" She blushed at the endearment.

"Harry where is Ron? You didn't answer my question."

"He went home to Lavender. She missed him and he uh…he missed her too" Harry wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh Harry gross, I don't want to know about that kind of stuff!" She met his piercing green eyes. He walked back over and picked her back up into a big hug. He was very tall now, and had filled out with a muscular build. His hair was no more manageable than it had been back at Hogwarts, but now he wore a carefree smile, and a demeanor that reminded everyone of his godfather Sirius Black who remained as much of a ladies man as Harry these days.

Hermione leaned into his hug, thankful for the stability it brought her after an agitating morning with Draco. She was so glad she got passed her heartache after Harry maintained they stay friends for Ron's sake. She felt they were better friends than ever and she would call on Harry for anything. Even though he was almost as much a womanizer as Draco Malfoy was rumored to be, she loved how safe she felt with him. She stepped back and clapped her hands

"Oh Harry! Since I have the rest of the day, I am going to cook for you, Ron and Lavender. Come over for dinner and we can catch up and you can tell me about your mission this time!" she smiled and looked up at him. Harry's eyes lit up with excitement and something else she couldn't place. "Alright that sounds great 'Mione. I'll let the Weasley's know and floo over around 6:30?"

Hermione finished packing up her things, kissed Harry on the cheek and flooed to her flat in excitement to reunite with her best friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked out of her office and up to his. "Oi mate! You already been to see 'Mione?" Ron called to Harry as he entered the office.

"Yeah, sorry Ron! She is taking a half-day! How was Lavender" Harry grinned

"Very happy to see me, she was" Ron blushed, " What are you plans for tonight Harry ? Should the four of us get together for dinner?"

Harry busied himself with some paperwork, not looking up at Ron now. " Oh uh…Hermione said she was uh staying in tonight and catching up on sleep. I was going to hit up the Tipsy Troll with Dean and Seamus if you want to meet us?"

Ron's face fell " Blimey I wanted to see Hermione. Oh well maybe Saturday then. And thanks for the invitation mate, but me and Lavender are going to stay in and get _reacquainted"_

Harry looked up from his paper work and smiled at Ron. "Alright, Ron. I am going to get going then. What a couple weeks that was. Glad we are finally getting some time off now, eh? Ill see you tomorrow then" Harry walked out of the ministry and flooed to the Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch. Whistling to himself in anticipation for his _date_ with Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening, Draco was lounging in his flat, sipping on Ogden's, musing over his encounter with a certain fiery brunette. He could hardly call her hair bushy anymore, although it still had a mind of its own, seeming to grow when her temper flared. She had certainly filled out and from what he could tell with partly opened robes that morning, a shapely tight body. Yes, he had seen her some the past five years, but it was mainly in passing. He usually worked alone and preferred to spend his nights with good-looking women who would shag him, if not only bc they found him charming, but for the publicity that came with his name. He saw Potter way more than his fiery little counterpart; the guy was almost as bad as he was at the club. Potter had game, that was for sure, and why shouldn't he use his hero status to get birds, the guy deserved it!

A betraying thought flitted through his mind _did Potter and Granger have something too?_ Before he could dwell on the implications, his floo roared to life and Blaise Zabini stepped through. Blaise was dressed in black pants and a button down navy shirt that matched his piercing exotic eyes. His best friend was the epitome of a boisterous, suave Italian. Witches were easily charmed by his wide grins and smooth moves. Draco held onto his edgy, dangerous persona and together they made a great team for attracting the opposite sex. No one knew Draco better than Blaise; they were like brothers since the war. Blaise was healer at St. Mungos now. He did not use his animagus form as much as Draco did, but it was always fun to go on a night run and spread his wings again.

Blaise saw the troubled look on his friends face. "What's troubling you Drake?"

Draco quickly put on his easy façade. "No worries here, Blaise. How is St. Mungos? Any witches who need extra healing?"

Blaise shook his had "That was bad even for you Draco. Now tell me what is going on? Aren't you getting some time off"

Sighing Draco poured more fire whisky for himself and Blaise. "No, I have been assigned to work with Granger on a case." He winced waiting for his best friends taunts

Blaise let out a loud long laugh, "You lucky dog" Draco huffed, he hated being compared to a mangy mutt when in reality he was a strong wolf "Oh sorry, you know what I mean…figure of speech, but why are you so glum. Granger is a hot piece of..."

Draco cut him off "What are you on about Zabini? She is a know it all with a stick up her arse." Although, Draco had a hard time believing that himself after her comment earlier. She certainly moved with more sex appeal than he had ever seen from her book wormish ways, but he had needed to shut Blaise up. He couldn't help the twinge of some emotion he didn't understand as he heard him talking about Granger's body.

Blaise's eyebrows rose slightly, "Seems like you aren't so sure about that. What falling for Gryffindor Princess already? Speaking of the little kitten, I saw Potter in Diagon Alley this afternoon, buying wine and flowers. Decided to talk to the bloke, you know to get a pick up game of Quidditch started in the near future, Gryff vs. Slyth. Then I asked him who he was trying to butter up with his gifts and guess what he said? He said he was having dinner with your lovely research partner. Seems like Potter is making a move on your wit-"

"Blaise if you don't shut up I am going to kick you out of this flat right now. We work together and she is insufferable. That is all. I don't know when you and Pothead became such good friends besides us whipping him in an occasional game of Quidditch. Now carry on and tell me; what lovely witches are we meeting tonight?"

Sensing the conversation on Granger was over, for now. Blaise continued, "we are meeting the two birds outside of Hogsmeade and going to the Tipsy Troll for drinks and dancing around 11:00. Until then let's start drinking!"

Glad he had finally gotten Draco out of his sour mood, Blaise's thoughts flitted to Hermione Granger. He would need to stop by more often with her around, and become reacquainted with the witch, she was working with his best mate after all, and she seemed to be getting under Draco's skin already. Yes, he had a feeling Hermione Granger was going to be very entertaining to have around.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The timer in the oven went off and Hermione ran from her room in a slinky black robe to take the hors d'oeuvres out of the oven and put the pasta casserole in. She was cooking Italian tonight for her friends. Secretly she hoped Lavender wouldn't come. She just wanted to see her two best friends. Cleaning and then cooking took longer than she expected, especially when she decided to cook the Muggle way, it always calmed her nerves when she prepared food, and her nerves were shot after being on edge around Malfoy. He kept her on her toes this morning and it was exciting, but exhausting.

Walking back to her room to finish getting dressed, hair and makeup were done but she had to pick out an outfit, she heard the sound of apparation. The sound of Harry letting out a whistle made her blush and she whipped around squealing and turned, "HARRY! You're early and I am not quite ready." She tried to look angry and give him her best Molly Weasley impression, but she was blushing too much and couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.

Harry recovered as quick as anyone could after seeing Hermione in so little clothing. He strode up to her and placed a kiss on her blushing cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"I brought some wine 'Mione. How about I pour you a glass and you finish getting dressed…or don't its all the same to me" he grinned cheekily.

"Oh Harry. Don't be such a tease, I am your best friend, not one of those girls you pick up at the club and take home." She swatted him on the arm and walked back to her room to change.

Harry took the lilies he bought for Hermione out of his pocked and un-shrank them to put in a vase, and then grabbed two wine glasses out of Hermione's kitchen to serve her some Pinot Noir. Tonight he was going to try to take it further with Hermione, he still remembered their night in the Forest of Dean. She was home and home was where he was ready to be, also he couldn't get her body out of his head. This would have to be a very delicate process though, for he was pretty sure he was in a major friend zone, especially after they both insisted on it five years ago. He loved how comfortable she was with him, but he wanted more now. He had paraded around for five years with countless witches, but none ever compared to his first…and hopefully his last. He had made himself think of Hagrid in a bikini to keep control of an erection threatening to show when he caught her in that robe.

Hermione stepped out in blue jeans and a flowing light blue blouse. She stayed bare foot in her own flat, loving the way how free and light she felt . When she saw the lilies her face lit up "Those are beautiful Harry! You really did not have to do that." She turned to smile at him as he handed her a glass of wine.

"When are Ron and Lav going to arrive? I have the hors d'oeuvres ready, please help yourself."

"Oh uh sorry I meant to tell you earlier…Ron and Lav can't come tonight. They are having a night in' Harry looked down feeling a little guilty about his deceit, but not caring too much as he watched her flit about the kitchen. Harry went to up to her muggle stereo and played some of their favorite jazz music. He loved evenings at Hermione's place.

"Oh I guess that's alright. Ill just have some extra food left over. You'll take some wont you Harry? You should really learn how to cook by the way" she began to ramble about Harry keeping up with himself without any one to around to take care of him all the time.

"Hermione" Harry said turning back towards her

"Hmm what is it Harry?" she asked immersed in checking on all the pots and pans

"Tell me more about why you're working with Malfoy. I know he was on our side at the end of the war, but I don't know if I trust him around you. I have seen him with other women, sometimes our circles cross paths." Harry tried to ease into this conversation, not wanting Hermione to get too annoyed with his questioning.

Hermione huffed and looked at Harry exasperated " Can we _please_ not talk about Malfoy. He already grated on my nerves once today and I don't want talk of him, and ruin our dinner. Anyway, Harry, I spend most of my time with you anyway, the Wizarding World's favorite playboy and I have been able to hold my own haven't I? Malfoy should be no trouble, his charm would be wasted on me." She said the latter part of her speech in a playful joking manner because of course Harry never subjected her to his advances.

Harry's eyes gleamed in mischief. He ran over to Hermione and scooped her up over his shoulder, then throwing her on the couch. He was poised over her waiting to pounce.

"Ah well that is where you wrong Hermione." He was leaning over her on the couch, noses almost touching, his warm breath smelling of spearmint assaulting her face.

" You would know if I was hitting on you, love. But it appears I've been going easy on you." His voice was seductive in her ear. One of his arms was lights moving up and down her arm. A shiver went down her body, her heart rate picked up as Harry's chest pressed against her own. _Was he being serious? Surely he was only joking with her_. The look in his eyes told her differently and it unnerved her.

The sound of banging on her door jolted her to her senses. She sprang up, hit Harry on the shoulder "Ok Ok point made, Harry. I will be careful around Draco, especially if he has moves like yours. No wonder you get so many girls, that was positively intimidating." _Yeah intimidating was the right word. _

As she made her way to the door, Harry pulled his hand through his messy hair. Shit. She thought he was only joking with her. He had moved too quickly, what was he thinking. This would take time and he knew that. Hermione Granger may be the brightest witch of her age, but she was completely oblivious when it came to wizards and their attraction to her. She did not believe herself to be one of those witches that men chased after. Sure she went on some dates, but those affairs always fizzled and she was always back in Harry's _friendly_ arms. She didn't notice the looks so many wizards gave her, even just when she was out to lunch. His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione opened the door, waited a few seconds and screamed. Her scream became mixed with the high pitched sounds of the timer for the oven going off.

Harry grabbed his wand and ran to Hermione's side at the door. When he got to Hermione, she was crouched down with a shocked expression on her face and blood dripping from her hands. Harry looked at his feet and saw a pool of blood on her door step. He jerked back into her house and yelled, "Stay here." And ran out the door. Making sure the perimeter was secure and seeing whomever the culprit was had gotten away, he ran back to Hermione who was trembling next to the door, the unknown blood still dripping from her fingers to the floor.

He then noticed a note stuck to her front door. Written in blood it read

"_Courtesy of a mudblood."_

The oven timer was still going off, a perfect dinner now ruined

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**What does everyone think? Giving Draco a little competition right? Let me know what you think of the Harry factor! Suggestions always welcome :] Hope everyone is having a great week!  
**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own only the plot! **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Especially Miette-in-the-Rain, and the other Guests who's review was so detailed about Hermione and Harry's relationship! I promise you will not be disappointed with where this chapter is going. I love that y'all like this story! It is my first, so everything you say is very helpful.**

**Chapter 5**

By the time the Aurors on duty processed the scene and removed the blood for testing it was 10:30 at night. Neville gave the pair one last hug before moving the Aurors out of Hermione's flat.

Appetite gone, Hermione set about to clean the kitchen.

"Hermione let me do that, you get ready for bed. Do you have any dreamless sleep potion or calming draught? You need to rest." Harry was hugging her and looking at her with concern

Hermione merely nodded her head and trudged to her room to change into pajamas. She went through the motions robotically, taking off her makeup, pulling up her hair, brushing her teeth, and getting into bed. 10 minutes later Harry came into the room and sat on the edge of her bed with a dreamless sleep potion he grabbed from her potion supply. She only drank half of it, to Harry's dismay, for she did not want to feel tired and groggy in the morning. She hadn't said as much as a word since the Aurors left, but Harry knew this was normal when Hermione was shocked or trying to process information.

"Hermione we are going to catch the guys who did this. Don't worry, the auror's put up more wards around your house and I am going to set them when I leave." Harry said moving around her room, picking up a bit.

Hermione's last coherent thought before she drifted into sleep was "Wards…thats good…oh…he's _leaving_…"

When he looked back down at the dainty figure under the covers, Harry saw that she was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly and began to turn off her lights, leaving one lamp on in the kitchen outside her bedroom.

Harry looked down at his watch: 11:00. He was _frustrated_ from being around Hermione all night, especially when she was so vulnerable and kept looking at him with her big beautiful eyes, and not to mention there was a little adrenaline still left over from dealing with the attack on Hermione's house._ I need a drink and a good shag_. He realized he still had time to meet the guys, they should be arriving at the Tipsy Troll any minute. With this resolve, he checked on Hermione one more time, _she was fine now, right? _He figured he couldn't do much help, what good would he be just sitting on the couch all night, she wouldn't wake up until the morning anyway. Plus, Neville said they would check on the flat a couple times that night…He was fine to go out…yeah?

He needed to let off this steam, so he checked Hermione's wards, making sure they were set properly, he noticed Malfoy was allowed in now…_they were just working together..why did he need to go to her flat anyway? _He did not like this one bit. In a flash of possessiveness and jealousy, he blocked Malfoy from apparating inside her house. _That should hold him off for a bit anyway, Hermione will just think he doesn__'__t want to work hard__…__or something, yeah? _He couldn't rationalize his decision but he decided he didn't care enough to think on it much more and disapparated to the Tipsy Troll.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco and Blaise had been at the Tipsy Troll for an hour now throwing back drinks and talking up the two blonde witches they came with. _Misty…Mandy…something like that_ was drinking everything he handed to her and they bioth were well on their way to getting pretty smashed. Her incessant babbling about _Witch Weekly_ and everything she had read about him was starting to grate on his nerves. He could not help but notice her leaning closer and closer to him, rubbing her chest on his body as often as she could. Draco knew he should be glad of this development, but for the life of him couldn't stop comparing her shallow antics to a certain brunette from earlier in the day. He knew he needed to get more drunk and just take this girl home, he was wound too tight.

Motioning to Blaise he head off in the direction of the bar to order more drinks. Blaise caught up to him and gave him a grin, "These girls are all over us, eh _lupo_?" Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's italian translation of wolf. He didn't mind it, although it reminded him of the late DADA Professor.

"They are pretty slagg-ish aren't they, _faucon_?" Draco drawled, emphasizing the french name for falcon out and looked at Blaise.

"Oh come on, Draco. Lets have some fun. There's two hot witches all over us and we are well on our way to getting drunk off our arses. Stop thinking about the kitten and lets get laid!" Blaise persisted. Before Draco could come back with a snarky comment, Blaise grabbed the drinks and went back to the witches.

Scowling, Draco followed Blaise and shot the most charming smile he could at the witch waiting for him. _I'll show Blaise, I don't even care about the bookworm, and this girl is practically rubbing her pussy up my leg as we speak._

Blaise and his date were on the dance floor now grinding into each other, so Draco gulped back both fire whiskeys, grabbed the witches hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The bint's heels were so tall that she was stumbling behind Draco, but composed herself when he grabbed her hips from behind and ground into her leather skirt clad bum. Feeling pretty drunk now, Draco began nipping and licking at this witches neck and ears from behind, imagining a very different bird in front of him as his senses clouded over. The scent was all wrong, but it didn't stop his hand from roaming up and down her sides, and even slipping a stray hand into her skirt. This witch was not wearing panties either…"Naughty witch" he breathed into her ear as she continued to rub and gyrate against his hand. The witch being subjected to his ministrations let out an annoying whiny moan, and it hit Draco like cold water. He ripped his hand out of her skirt and stopped dancing.

The blonde turned around, making a pouty face, "Did you want to get out of here and continue?" She grinned seductively and snaked her hands across the front Draco's pants. He glared at the witch with a look akin to disgust, "No, I want you to get out of here. You are a brainless bint that will probably shag someone on your way out of the bar." The witch teared up and ran off the dance floor. Draco knew he was harsh but he was shaken up by his own fantasy and how out of hand things had gotten on the dance floor. _Oh well , she really will find someone else to shag. _He smirked when he noticed the same witch being comforted by a smiling, scheming Seamus Finnegan. Draco nodded to him and almost laughed. _Time to find Blaise and tell him I am out of here_.

It was only 1:00am, but he was tired of this scene and wanted to go home and sleep off his drunkenness, and hopefully the desire for the fiery witch who wouldn't leave his thoughts.

Scanning the scene for Blaise, he found the Italian with his arm slung around a different blonde witch and chatting with a very drunk bloke sporting messy black hair and a petite brunette practically glued to his side. Their backs were facing him as the couple chatted with Blaise. He couldn't believe the infuriating object of his thoughts all night was actually here and practically trying to fuck Potter at the bar.

Draco marched over to the group, catching Blaise's eyes. He saw Blaise shake his head, but could not figure out why. Sporting his very best sneer, he entered the group with an insult on his tongue, but was cut off by his best friend.

"Draco, where did your date go to?"

He pointed to Seamus who now had his hand up the girls skirt. Not bothering to ask about Blaise's date, he began preparing another insult, but realized the brunette with Potter was not Hermione Granger. Confused, he met Blaise's eyes for a minute who imperceptibly shrugged, Draco looked away before anyone else could catch their silent back to Harry he nodded to the green-eyed wizard

"Potter, twice in a day? Who is this lovely lady on your…arm" His voice was silky smooth but Blaise knew better.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, who was just slightly taller than him.

"Malfoy.." he slurred " this is Sherry" the witch interrupted sweetly , "_Marie"_

"This is Marie" Harry corrected laughing and kissing the girls neck drunkenly as an apology, she giggled and Harry continued "Marie here is visiting from France with her lovely friends, where are they by the way, baby?"

Malfoy had seen Harry on his game before, but never up close, he still kept his distance from Scarhead, but with his and Blaise's new _friendship_ or whatever, he decided to hang around a bit longer…he was also curious as to how Harry ended up alone after the date Blaise informed him of earlier.

The french girl giggled again " Oh Harry, bezides Gabrielle here, ze rezt left uz i zink. Can you help me find my 'otel, or maybe i can stay wiz you?" she purred into his ear. The witch he assumed was Gabrielle was whispering seductively in Blaise's ear as well. Draco smirked at his friend, deciding instead to leave the strange group. Apparently Harry hooked his mate up.

Potter began assaulting Marie's neck and grabbing at her arse again, as Draco started walk away, not caring about the Boy Who Lived sex life. Blaise looked up from his witch and called to Draco, "Oi you leaving mate?"

Draco stuffed his hand in his pockets, walked a few steps towards Blaise and drawled arrogantly , "ya, none of these bints are doing anything for me tonight."

Potter looked up from the drunk Marie's chest and narrowed his eyes, " Don't even try going to Hermione's, Malfoy. I know you're after her, but she's not interested. Trust me, I was with her earlier and she's _taken." _Harry was obviously drunk, his words slurred, but the witch below him did not seem to mind that she was a replacement.

Draco stepped forward to stand right in front of Harry, "What are you on about Potter? I'm not going to Grangers…I mean i could if i wanted to." He smirked, just to irk Potter, he knew he was in her wards now, not like he would _actually _go there "Also, if she is _taken_ why are you here slobbering over some french slag? Some other bloke get the job done before your pathetic dinner date tonight?" the french girl cried in indignation, but Harry and Draco ignored her.

Harry was too drunk to school his features and realize he was being baited. Sober he would have known to keep his feelings about Hermione private, but Harry replied, "No she is not with some other bloke right now, she was with me this evening," He smiled smugly at Malfoy, "but is now dead asleep in her flat, dammit. I had to give her dreamless sleep to calm her down, before anything_ could _even happen between us." Harry mumbled and slurred the last part, making it hard for everyone to hear.

Draco straightened up, "Calm her down? What do you mean calm her down? What happened?" He didn't know Hermione very well, but knew from the years at school that the Gryffindor Princess was not easily worked up, _unless she is around me._ This small realization made Draco smile, but he tucked it away to dwell on later.

Harry looked at Draco and growled, "Why do you care, Malfoy? It is none of your business anyway."

Blaise, seeing Draco about to make a scene, stepped in with his arms up trying to reduce the tension. The two French witches were watching nearby, confused since their English was not very good to begin with.

Blaise interjected, " Harry was telling us about it earlier mate, it was sure bizarre." With that Blaise gave a quick recounting of the attack on Hermione's flat while Draco and Harry glared at each other. When he was done, Malfoy looked at Harry in disbelief, "YOU LEFT HER THERE? ALONE?"

Harry sputtered, "Well yeah, she's sleeping and the auror's are coming back. Its not like she is going to wake up until the morning anyway."

Grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt, Draco growled, "So instead of making sure she is okay, you put her to sleep and came to the bar to get drunk and get your dick wet, is that right? You are pathetic Potter, you are supposed to keep her SAFE. I don't know what shit you are trying to pull, but you don't deserve her."

With those parting words, Draco pushed past the stunned wizards and out the door. He saw Blaise hold Potter back who momentarily looked angry, but when the french witch slid back to his side, he forgot all about going after Malfoy.

Marie looked up at Harry and began licking his neck. She could tell he was tense, and she did not know why. She continued up to his jaw while she slid her hand to his pants to stroke his dick. Harry snapped out of his reverie, too drunk to understand Malfoy's behavior…and already forgetting the scene they had caused. There was a petite brunette who was currently giving him a public wanking. He grabbed her by the hand and took her into the loo.

As soon as they got in, Harry set a locking spell on the dingy bathroom door. The girl was giggling and squealing as Harry stalked up to her and began biting her neck. He took her lips in a bruising kiss, and pushed her up against the wall. The little french was loud, and he liked it. Harry was pressed against her, and drew her legs around his waist. He tore the front of her black dress down and took her breasts in his hands. Sucking and licking one, while kneading the other. Her breathy moans reminded him of some he'd heard in a tent years ago. The breast he was palming dropped as Harry thrust his hand under her dress, ripping her underwear off as he stuck two fingers inside. "Yeah baby, thats right. How long have you been wet for me" he purred. The girl just moaned deep and loud in his ear. So close was her pitch to Hermione's, he couldn't wait anymore and thrust into her with his dick.

The sex was hurried and hard. Their mouths were all over each other as Harry pounded her against the wall. She came long before he did and he continued to thrust into her. This witch was nothing special, but Harry finally reached climax and came all over the front of her dress. With a quick cleaning spell, on himself and the girl's dress, he left the bathroom. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, he thought he was going to be sick, so he walked out of the bar and back to his flat, leaving a very dazed and disappointed French girl behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marie walked up to her friend and Blaise about to cry, but the nice Italian offered her a place to stay with the two of them. Marie smiled at her friend Gabrielle, they had done this before and thought it would be fun to do it again with this charming man. Marie smiled seductively at Blaise while sneaking her hand under Gabrielle's dress, sticking two fingers in to stroke the girls pussy. She felt the girls wetness coat her fingers and moaned, biting her lip. Blaise watched wide eyed, and looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone was too busy dancing and drinking. Marie pulled her hand back out of a whimpering Gabrielle and sucked on her fingers. Grabbing Blaise's face, she kissed him so he could taste her friends juices. She pulled back and smiled innocently up at him, "Your place iz just fine mizter Zabini"

Blaise could not believe his luck, so he grabbed the two girls and apparated back to his place with a giant grin on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as he left the Tipsy Troll, Draco apparated into nearby woods and changed into his animagus form. He needed a cathartic run to sober up and let all of his tension out. The wolf took off at a sprint in a direction he was not yet aware of. When Draco grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt he used legilimency to see for himself what had happened that night up until the auror's left. He couldn't explain the growl that ejected from his wolf form when he saw Harry trying to make a move on Hermione in her apartment, although he couldn't help but smirk at how oblivious she was to Harry's advances.

_So Harry was threatened by him, huh? _A short stab of pride shot through the possessive wolf in him. He couldn't deny anymore that he was attracted to Hermione Granger. Attraction was all it was though, this was the girl he couldn't have a conversation with without fighting. He could admit his attraction though…he was a young, sexy wizard with a lot of libido, not to mention the wolf in him who was enhanced his need mark and take what he wanted . He decided at that moment, he would seduce the former Princess of Gryffindor, he needed to get it out of his system.

Continuing his run, dodging trees and roots was second nature to him as he continued to think about seducing Hermione. _This would be tricky…Potter proved Granger has a thick skull when it comes to realizing a guy is hitting on her. Also we are working together…hopefully not for long, although taking her on that __mahogany__ desk of hers would be fucking hot…but we do need to finish our job, so I have to take that into consideration…I need to take this slow…but quick enough to beat Potter…and make her play into my hand…I'll get her though…like a wolf stalking his prey. H_e snorted inwardly, he really needed to keep that part of him under control…He couldn't wait to start his plan. Draco loved a good chase and he had a feeling Hermione would prove to be quite the minx.

Draco slowed down to a walk as he realized his run had brought him to woods about 50 meters outside of Hermione's flat. Concluding he got the location from Harry's memories, Draco had to admit he wanted to see if she was okay. He knew the Auror's were checking on the house, not that he cared per say, he just could not believe Potter left her. _I mean was he really that daft?_ He had such an opportunity to make it work with her too, if he had stayed and played Hero to her all night. Although Potter's stupidity was helpful to Draco.

The white wolf laid down silently watching the window to Hermione's second story flat. He could see his breath panting in the cool october air. Lost in thought, he wondered if that was Hermione's bedroom window. A shame that she had taken sleeping draught.

Surveying the area around Hermione's flat, Draco's caught a movement out of the corner of his eye in one of her windows, the one he supposed could be her room. His eyesight in the dark was exceptional in his wolf form, and he narrowed in to where he thought he saw the disturbance. Sweeping his vision back over the place, Draco's eyes met wide brown ones. She was standing in the window, looking directly at him, but seemed dazed.

He wished he was close enough to get her scent, he was smelling the air when something else caught his attention. He tore his gaze away from the witch in the window, snarling. Draco knew he was not the only one here now, not the only one watching…but how long had this other person been here? How did he not notice…he supposed he had been a bit preoccupied. This scent reeked of blood, cloves and darkness. He could feel the threat of dark magic in his animagus form…it made him uneasy and restless. At a sprint, he followed the smell but realized he was too late when he heard the pop of apparation.

Running back to his post by Hermione's, he noticed the Aurors make another stop by to case the premises. Draco didn't like that whoever the presence was made it so close to Hermione's. He knew she had wards, but it made him anxious that this unknown man could watch her like he had been. Looking back in the window, he saw that Hermione was gone. Getting caught snooping around in his wolf form by Auror's would not be easy to explain, so Draco changed back and apparated to his flat. Draco guessed it was somewhere close to 4am as he flopped into bed.

Despite being exhausted, Draco's mind raced from his night at the Tipsy Troll, to deciding to seduce Hermione, to seeing said seducee, and to the other presence watching her too. He smiled at the thought of her blushing underneath him, but then scowled about the dark magic he sensed so near by. He knew that this person was connected with the attack on her house. He would mention to Kingsley tomorrow to set up more wards on Hermione's place so he could sleep better knowing she was safe…not that he really cared…but if Potter wasn't doing such a good job at protecting her…maybe he could.

**SORRY SO SORRY for the wait. This next chapter is basically written in my head, so it shouldn't take me so long to write it. I was going to combine the two, but want to get this out now since its been like 10 days! I've just been really busy!**

**Added a little smut in there for fun since nothing is happening with Draco and Hermione yet! **

**Lots is going to happen in the next chapter! Harry wakes up with a bad hangover…Draco puts his plan in action to seduce Hermione…and Hermione wakes up from her supposedly **_**dreamless**_** sleep, but with a curious dream about a white wolf…:)**

**READ AND REVIEW! I really love knowing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley Shenanigans**

Hermione awoke with a start, sitting up on her bed and rubbing her face. Behind the blacks of her lids she could still see the piercing silver eyes of the white wolf. Seeing it had seemed so real, so familiar…and when it looked right at her, she knew deep down it had meant something important. She shook her head again, her curls shaking with her in disarray. _It was just a Dream_.

Hermione thought back to the Dreamless Sleep Potion she took, maybe it wasn't exactly dreamless since she didn't take the whole bottle. _Hmmm I__'__ll have to look into that_. Hermione sighed and started to get out of bed. Opening the door from her bedroom, the events from last night came rushing back to her. Of course she remembered them, but with the after effects of the dream, she had been pleasantly distracted.

A pang of sadness went through her when she remembered Harry leaving last night…_probably to go to the pub with the boys_ she though bitterly. She really did love Harry and he was the best friend she had ever had. Yeah, Ron too…but her and Harry had always had that connection even before they had been involved that _one_ time. She was proud of their progress since then and when she realized she needed him as a friend way more than a boyfriend, everything had been so much better..even than they were before. The witch sighed she started making a pot of coffee, she was ready for Harry to get over this phase of chasing women and drinking to oblivion. It had been a few years of this behavior and she was worried he wasn't actually happy.

_I need to find him a girlfriend. _Hermione tapped her chin with her finger thinking of witches she would like to have around and who would be good enough for her best friend. _Ginny couldn't work again, and she's with Neville now. Hannah Abbott is single, but she is a little quiet and needs more personality…yeah no Hufflepuffs. _

Hermione was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when she saw the floo activate and a flash of red hair running at her. Temporarily knocked breathless, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from none other than Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was the same height as her, but with a much stronger build. She was the seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies, one of the best they had in a century. The youngest Weasley had her head buried in Hermione's shoulder and was muttering intelligible, muffled phrases "I…Ron told us…the attack…you…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, she grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to look into her face.

Ginny's eyes were wide, but also fiercely determined. Hermione knew she would always have her back, if Harry and Ron would gang up on her when Ginny was around, she always had the redhead on her side of the ring.

"Ginny calm down. what's wrong?" Hermione used her most soothing voice to subdue her friend.

"WHAT WRONG?!" the fiery girl sputtered, "Hermione! Ron told us about the attack last night! Neville has been at the office working on your case all night, I haven't even seen him! Why didn't you say something?! Why didn't you come over? Mum is going berserk over at the Burrow!"

"Ginny, I am okay! Harry was here and the Aurors took care of he scene. Harry gave me some Dreamless Sleep potion, and besides a weird dream…I am fine. Yes, I am a little shaken up, but I have only been awake for about 15 min before you came running through my flat' Hermione smiled and continued , " I haven't really had _time_ to be scared"

Ginny nodded and hugged her again then went to the cupboard to get herself a cup for coffee. Hermione had turned the girl on to coffee during her eighth year when she could make it in her Head Girl's dorm. Ginny had been there most mornings…whether she had spent a the night giggling with Hermione or doing not so innocent things with Neville who had been Head Boy.

"Harry was here?" Ginny said after taking a sip from her coffee

"Yeah, Harry and I had dinner last night! Ron and Lavender were supposed to come but blew us off." Hermione commented as she moved around the kitchen to make breakfast

Ginny furrowed her brow, "Ron said you were taking a night to yourself…and that Harry was going to drink with the boys."

Pausing her ministrations over the stove, Hermione looked around at her friend, "No Ginny, we were all supposed to have dinner!" Tapping her finger on her chin in thought, Hermione continued with a start, "One of those boys' story is not straight. I don't know why either of them would lie..but I refuse to be deceived, even if it is over dinner!" she ended with a huff and resumed making egg casserole.

Ginny thought she knew who was lying and why..but kept it to herself for now. Instead she brought up the attack and had Hermione tell her the whole story while the two waited for breakfast to finish.

As the two ate, they both girls were lost in thought. _Why would one of them lie to me__…__? Did Ron not want to see me? Does Lavendar actually not like me? Did Harry lie to Ron? Are Harry and Ron in a fight and Harry didn__'__t want to have dinner with him?_

The floo roared to life and Neville's head was in the fire. "Hermione!" Both the witched looked up from the table and over at the fireplace.

"Oh hey there love, I should have known you would be here as soon as you found out." Neville chuckled.

"Well what kind of _best friend _would I be if I didn't come over and make the victim cook me breakfast and coffee" She laughed as she realized how ridiculous Hermione could be about entraining guests. Hermione laughed too

Neville's face was serious again after a few moments, "Sorry to intrude again, but the Aurors want to come back and take a look around the premises and check the flat too, just to make sure you are safe and also that we are not missing anything."

Hermione nodded, a little downcast her plans for a quiet Saturday would be interrupted. Ginny noticing her friends despondency perked up , "That great Nev! Me and Mione here will just go for a day of shopping in the Alley!" Ginny was proud of herself as she saw Hermione's eyes brighten and clap her hands!

"Thats perfect Gin, great idea!" Looking back a Neville in the fire, she stood up, "Okay Neville, Give me 30 min to shower and we will be out of your hair!"

Neville nodded and blew Ginny a kiss as he went back to his office. Hermione ran back to her room to get ready for a day with her best friend, just what she needed. All thoughts of her two other best friends lying flew out the window.

Ginny was not so easily distracted, she had Molly Weasley's nose for smelling bullshit. Cleaning up the kitchen with her wand, she thought about her brother and his best friend's motives. Something was going on and it had to do with Hermione. She knew Hermione could be oblivious to some things,especially when it came to Harry. Ginny loved Harry as her brother now, that being said, she was not afraid to smack him if he was up to something…Ron either. No one was going to pull one over on her best girl friend without getting through Ginny Weasley first. Her resolve was set, and all of the offending wizards should and _would _know she was a force to be reckoned with.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke up with a crushing headache. Blindly stumbling out of bed, he made his way to the washroom for a hangover potion. After draining the contents of the vile, he was able to straighten up a bit and look for his glasses. The events that took place at the Tipsy Troll were hazy to him. The last he could remember was talking to those French girls with Blaise Zabini, _that was odd,_ he thought.

Another flash of last night showed him Malfoy had been there. He had a feeling they shared some words but he couldn't remember what or why he would be talking to him unless it was about work.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he remembered just what Malfoy's work was these days. _Hermione. Shit. _He checked his pocket watch, it read 11:00am. _She'll have been up for hours already. Bloody early bird. _Piecing back together last night could wait...or just not happen. He didn't particularly care either way, not like anything bad happened, he had made it home right?t

Once Harry finished his shower and changed into some muggle jeans and casual shirt, he thought it best to make an appearance at Hermione's flat. He instinctively knew she would be disappointed he had not shown up earlier than this. Harry shook his head, he couldn't let his romantic advances get in the way of being the best friend he once was to her. Deep down he already realized he had messed up by leaving her last night.

_This dating Hermione thing is going to be harder than I thought__…_Harry's mind was all jumbled as he worked out a way to be a best friend to his witch while making her think of him romantically as well. He hadn't played the part of loving, whipped boyfriend since Ginny…and that had been 5 years ago.

With one last ruffle of his hair, Harry apparated outside of Hermione's flat only to run into Neville and some younger Auror's casting various spells around the place.

"Hey there Harry, I expect you're looking for Hermione?" Neville called from her balcony. The Auror's didn't have to worry about being seen by Muggles nearby, Hermione's wards rendered the display of magic invisible to the outside eye.

"Yeah, I am! I had a feeling she would be out and about by this time already though. Any idea where my best friend headed off to?" Harry grinned as he sauntered closer to Neville giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder.

"Her and that red-headed fire ball left about an hour ago for a _girls_ day" Neville chuckled as Harry shuddered " I'm sure you could find them in the Alley…but be careful, they may make you hold their shopping bags."

Both men laughed and Harry shook his head " I should've known Ginny would be here first thing when she found out. She is making me look bad, Nev!" Harry smiled good-naturedly "I guess I am surprised Molly hasn't held Hermione captive in the Burrow yet either!"

Neville cringed, " That woman is more protective of those she deems family than a female Hungarian Horntail."

Harry began walking around the expanse of Hermione's flat with Neville as he oversaw the Auror's work, " I guess I'll grab Ron and head down to Diagon alley. Haven't been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since I've been back, and I doubt Ron has either. I am sure we will run into the girls there eventually. You should come by when you are off, too mate. We could all grab dinner tonight? Haven't had the whole crew together in some time."

"Yeah, Harry! I'll meet you all down there in a few hours and we can solidify plans! Keep the girls in line until I get there. Don't let 'Mione spend all her money on books!" Harry laughed and nodded before he apparated to Ron's flat. He remembered Lavender had a shift at St. Mungos today, allowing he and Ron to spend the day goofing off with the twins until the other two witches showed up, as he knew for certain they would end the day at the joke shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco, this is not funny! Stop laughing, mate," Blake whined as the pair strolled down Diagon Alley, " They took everything!"

Earlier in the morning, ready to tell Blaise about his resolve to seduce Hermione Granger, he apparated over to Blaise's flat. Figuring the Italian Slytherin had already kicked the one night stand out of his place the night before, Draco assumed 11am would be a good time to wake his friend up. Casting a good _augamenti _charm on a passed out drunk was always a satisfying way to start a Saturday morning.

What Draco did not expect was to be welcome to the sounds of a Blaise yelling for help. Looking around, he noticed the flat was basically empty, save a few books and pictures on the wall. Immediately drawing his wand, Draco had crept towards the yelling, not knowing if the tormentor was still present. Blaises shouts were coming from behind his closed and locked bedroom door. Muttering a silent unlocking spell, Draco proceeded to kick the door open to catch the antagonist by surprise. The scene before him was an image he would definitely like to forget, Blaise Zabini was stark naked, bound to his bed, spread eagle, by his arms and legs.

"Oi, what the hell, man!?" Draco shouted. Blaise, unable to cover up yelled in embarrassment, "HOW ABOUT SOME CLOTHES AND UNDYING ME SMART ARSE".

Shielding his eyes from more than he had seen of Blaise since the usually unashamed Slytherin would dance around the Quidditch locker room at school, doing something he had called "the helicopter". Draco felt like this vulnerable position was definitely more intrusive, so he quickly muttered a _relashio _to the bonds and threw Blaise's clothes to him.

Once Blaise was dressed, his eyes flashed and Draco saw the falcon in him as he assessed his flat for damage. Looking in every crevice and corner for left over DNA of the criminals who left him in that state.

"What the hell happened, Blaise?" Draco repeated, following the man out into the living room. Blaise turned around and started yelling in Italian. Rolling his eyes, the blonde wizard drawled, "English, please…or French, but i can't understand your angry Italian"

Blaise started his story over, anger seeping out of the normally jovial face, " Potter left that witch at the Tipsy troll, she and her friend propositioned me, so of course I took them up on it. I mean, two French witches in bed? that is right up my alley!" Draco rolled his eyes and nodded for him to continue, "Well they said they liked it kinky and wanted to tie me up while they pleasured me and themselves. Once they had me naked, and were sucking my cock, they stopped immediately before I was going to cum. I thought it was a joke, but then before I knew it they were robbing me! They left me with a raging boner and robbed my flat, leaving me tied up until you found me just now… Those sadistic french bints. The worst part was, when they came back to make sure I was still secure, their appearance had totally changed. I have no idea who they were."

At the conclusion of his story, Blaise heard silent chuckling. He turned to Draco expectantly, waiting for his friend to be just as appalled as he was, but the dick was laughing! AT HIM!

"Lupo, I know you are not laughing at me right now. I could have been seriously hurt!" This caused Draco to laugh even harder, tears streaming out of his eyes he rasped, " …._bloody idiot_…conned by some witches….could have been Potter" Finally catching his breath he took in his friends indignant scowl

"Oh _come on, fal, _you have to admit this is bleeding funny. Everyone always said your ways with women would come back to bite you…but this is better than anything anyone could have imagined! Don't give me that look. you are fine if not just a tad embarrassed that I saw you and all your glory. Its not like you can't afford to replace the bit of furniture you had in this flat anyway." Draco had to bite back his laughter one last time until he got his friend under control

Blaise sighed and cracked a tiny smirk, " Alright, I see the comedy in this situation. But I want the Auror's on this! We are finding those witches!"

Draco looked at Blaise, "the aurors, _fal,_ really? Just get a private detective to try to hunt those witches down. I am sure you aren't their first victim. However, I am starved and you need knew furniture. Get showered and let us go to Diagon Alley." The silver eyed man said, taking charge of the situation.

An hour and a half later, Draco found himself listening to Blaise's continued whining as they walked the streets of Diagon Alley.

Blaise had started to rant in Italian again, waving his hands in the air while Draco let himself laugh again at his friends misfortune…(and his own luck…he knew he would've said yes to a threesome just a week ago…but for some reason his one track mind kept his focus on one petite sexy witch…)

In the middle of his dramatic tirade, looking to the sky and whining, "Why ME?!" , the expressive wizard did not see the dreamy eyed witch in his path. Both ran into each other and laid sprawled on the cobble stone walkway of Diagon Alley.

For the hundredth time that day, he heard Draco's deep laughter, but two others he didn't quiet recognized joined in. Groaning and sitting up, Blaise saw Draco and Ginny Weasley with eerily identical smirks looking down at him, but it was the witch in front of him with tinkling laughter that sparked his curiosity. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place a name with a face.

"What a dramatic way to meet!" , a high airy voice that reminded him of wind chimes came from the white-blonde girl still sitting on the ground with him, " I was looking at the sky, trying to see who you were yelling at! I suppose I didn't realize our proximity before we had quite the collision." the witch laughed again, and Blaise noticed he liked the sound.

Remembering his manners, Blaise stuttered and stood up, helping the girl to her feet. He began to apologize, mumbling. He hated being embarrassed, especially twice in one day. Luckily Ginny took over the conversation, " Nice to see you again, Zabini, Malfoy, this is my dear friend Luna Lovegood. She was in my year at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw." Blaise nodded, still regaining his composure. Draco grinned at his friends discomfort but thought he would save him from further humiliation

" Always a pleasure, Red. Sorry about my mate here, he has had a rough morning." Draco snickered and Luna looked curiously at the two boys, " Oh I can tell Blaise here has some nargles he needs to take care of. Also maybe a healing salve on those wrists." The small witch stepped forward, unaware of normal social boundaries, she dainty fingers grabbed Blaise's wrist. "Were you bound or something?" The witches soft touch momentarily stunned the usually charming wizard.

Blaise sputtered again and Draco outright laughed, "Like I said, Lovegood, he had a rough morning. However, we must be going ladies. Again, sorry for Blaise here, he can be a bit uncoordinated"

Ginny grinned, starting to catch on to the boy's discomfort, "Oh nothing, Im not used too…he was just as bad on a broomstick the other week." Blaise, finally regaining his some of his wit retorted, " Oh yeah, Red? Thats why I out maneuvered your arse plenty of times, I even think I was faster than you. Aren't you supposed to be pro?"

Ginny laughed, " I was going easy on you Zabini, Its off season so i need to stay in shape, also can't give away training secrets in a pick up game. As much I would _love _to finish this conversation though, Luna and I are heading to the Quidditch shop. "

Luna nodded her head, " Yes and knowing how long Hermione likes to stay in Flourish & Blotts, we will probably have time to try out the new Nimbus broom prototype."

Blaise and Draco's ears perked up for different reasons. Blaise spoke first, " They are gonna let you ride that?!" Ginny smirked with her hands on her hips, " I _do _play for the Harpies Zabini, they wanted to give me a chance to test it out, seeing as I was the top seeker in the league this year."

Luna chimed in, soft blue eyes twinkling as she regarded Blaise, " You two can come if you like." Ginny's was about to cut the witch off, she didn't particularly want to spend the day with these two Slytherins, but noticing the strange chemistry between her friend and the Italian, she bit her tongue. Blaise jumped at her words immediately responding with a yes.

Draco laughed at his friends eagerness and caught on to what the red-headed witch had noticed as well. However, his thoughts had strayed to a certain bookwork who apparently was residing in her natural habitat. Claiming he had some ingredients to pick up at the apothecary, Draco bid the new trio a farewell, waiting for them to saunter off towards the Quidditch shop, before he crossed the street, entering Flourish & Blotts.

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews. I love all of your opinions about Harry and Draco and Hermione. I am so sorry this update has taken so long, with school starting again, I had to get into a new routine! I am cutting this chapter short, mainly because I want to get this update out! I will update again before the end of the week hopefully! This was sort of a fun/ transitionary chapter. Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW So i know what you like and don't like! Suggestions are always welcome :)**

**Sneak peak next chapter: **

_Hermione felt him before she saw him come up behind her in the small aisles at Flourish & Blotts. Spinning around, her heart fluttered a bit when she looked up to meet the piercing silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her, placing his arm against the shelf behind her head, leaning his tall frame over her, but not too close as to frighten her, " Analyzing our dreams, are we Granger?" Plucking the book out of her grasp, his smirk widened as his eyes flitted over the page she had been opened to ,"Had a dream about a white wolf, hmmm?"_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are property of J.K. Rowling

**CH. 7 Constant Vigilance!**

Hermione breathed in the smell of her favorite book store. The scent of parchment and bound leather immediately permeated her senses. She felt more at ease than she had since the incident at her flat. _Merlin__…__was that only last night?_ She was in no hurry, for she knew that Luna and Ginny would spend hours at the Quidditch shop. Smiling to herself, she realized they were probably saying the same thing about her.

She made her way to a section she rarely visited in Flourish & Blotts, labeled _Divination, Dreams and Seeing._ Ever since Professor Trelawny's Divination class, Hermione knew she felt more at ease in a study like Arithmancy or even Astronomy. However; she was not one to devalue the meaning of a dream, especially being around Harry during the war years, she knew to trust her instinct when it came to dreams sometimes, and this white wolf was no exception. Remembering the grey eyes of the wolf, she remembered feeling curious and drawn in, but also safe and protected. Scrunching her nose in thought and momentarily stilling, she continued to assess her feelings during the dream. She had been afraid and alarmed…but not by the wolf, by another presence. Hermione wished she could remember more. _Godric, it felt so real! _She really would need to talk to Harry about administering Dreamless Sleep potion correctly.

Hermione began to skim the titles of books relating to analyzing and interpreting dreams. Some titles were obviously aimed towards young teenage witches. _Finding Love in a Hopeless Place: What Your Dreams Mean about Your Love Life; Make Your Dreams Reality; The Key to Love is Already in Your Mind!, _and _A Dream is a Wish, A Witch Makes When She's Fast Asleep_. Hermione scoffed and continued to look for a good old-fashioned dream interpreter. Finally she came across a small blue volume, with twinkling letters forming the title, _Symbols & Signs: Warnings, Messages and Meanings Found in Dreams._

Hermione took the book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages. The book was just a normal dream interpreting guide, starting with symbols A-Z. She quickly moved to the Ws and hurriedly shuffled through the pages to find the section on various wolves showing up in dreams. Finally after passing W symbols like _walking dead,_ _Walruses (_what the?who dreams about those?)_werewolves, willows, and wingbats, _she finally came to the Wolf, turning only one more page she found the subsection on a white wolf appearing in a dream.

She felt him come up behind her in the narrow aisles of Flourish & Blotts. A presence that seemed familiar, yet made her insides curl withs some unknown anticipation. Spinning around, her heart fluttered and stomach dropped when her gaze met the piercing silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco thought it odd he would find her in the Divination aisles at the bookstore. He had checked the History & Hogwarts sections first, then Potions, Magical Creatures, DADA, and Arithmancy before heading to the door to leave, giving up. He shrugged off the realization he had been actively searching for her in all the subjects she had bested him in at school, he had only been searching so hard to find and rile this little witch up, that was all.

On his way out, he was tantalized by the faintest smell of vanilla, lavender and cinnamon. Stopping in his tracks, he looked to his left and saw his (_His?) _witch crouched low, her nose almost touching the rows of books she was peering at. He thanked Salazar for his animagus senses, for he had almost missed the alluring sight. She was definitely the same old bookworm from Hogwarts, but there was something now clearly elegant and frustratingly sexy about the curly haired witch. His eyes raked over her jean clad legs, her calfs unfortunately concealed behind knee high riding boots. Her maroon sweater clung to her body in a tasteful manner, his eyes followed up to her lips where the bottom one was caught in between her teeth in concentration. Before he knew it, he was directly behind her glancing over her shoulder to assess the task holding her absolute attention. Consumed in her search to find her strange little book on dreams, Draco saw her flip open to a page about wolves."_Why did Hermione need a book about a dreams, let alone about wolves..?__"_

Before Draco had a chance to contemplate her peculiar actions any further, Hermione whipped around, hand in her pocket reaching for her wand. Draco schooled his features into a smirk, and held his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Whoa Granger, a bit jumpy are we?" He noticed her trying to push the book behind her back. That just wouldn't do.

He stepped forward, placing his arms against the shelf behind her head, essentially trapping her in, and leaned his tall frame over the petite witch, but not too close as to frighten her, he knew she would be a little shaken up after everything at her place.

Hermione had to stop herself from sighing as the smell of amber, sandalwood and something inherently masculine washed over her.

" Analyzing our dreams, are we, _ma petite lionne_?" Plucking the book out of her grasp, his smirk widened as his eyes flitted over the page she had been opened to, "Had a dream about a white wolf, hmmm?" His mind was racing behind his cocky exterior. She had seen him last night, and had thought it was a dream! The question was, why was she so concerned about it today?

Hermione's surprise formed into a small frown as she quickly tried to decipher Draco's way of addressing her, she and never been very good at French, but she liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth. Despite her parents insistence she learn French, Hermione had always been fascinated with Italy and the language, so she had learned that instead. Hermione reached out and tried to grab the book back, her 5'2 stature was no match for Draco who was 6'4 and well built. Before she could reach for her wand again, Draco had snatched it out of her hand, "Surely you wouldn't hex your new partner, would you?" he was back in her personal space, his masculine scent overwhelming. Hermione finally remembered her voice, trying to steady it as she spoke, " If you would stop being an immature git and give me my wand _and _book back, then we can keep these _pleasant_ little interactions during Ministry hours only." She was proud of how calm and collected her voice had sounded, for inside her body was raging at his closeness. She needed to get it together! It was Draco Malfoy for gods sake, the greasy ferret from second year, reformed Death Eater, top Ministry Hit Wizard, and Witch Weekly's sexiest bachelor, _wait when did she move on to his good traits, for Godric__'__s Sake!_

Draco's breath ghosted over her ear as he leaned in further, "And where would the fun be in that, _Hermione? _I doubt we can get everything done that I'd like to, only during Ministry Hours." His low baritone voice was husky with lust. Hermione shivered at how his lips had caressed the sound of her first name, following his suggestive words. What in Merlin's name was going on? Was he hitting on her?

Draco could tell he was getting to her, and he couldn't help his own arousal at having her small body so close to his. Her shudder made his cock twitch. He leaned in to nip her ear, but before he could complete his seduction, a bossy, albeit amused voice sounded from the end of the aisle.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I have been looking everywhere for you and that bird-brain Zabini! Of course I find you canoodling in some dark corner with a poor unsuspecting…wait Granger? Is that Granger?" Pansy Parkinson, in all her glory came sashaying down the aisle in black jeans, a long sleeved white v-neck and an expensive fur vest. She looked fabulous, Hermione had to admit, but she was cautious around the former Slytherin. Pansy had grown into her nose and actually looked very pretty and _normal, _like she wasn't the snotty Pureblood Princess.

Hermione, still annoyed at her body for reacting to Malfoy in such a way, and actually grateful to Pansy for breaking her out of the haze, decided to be friendly to this savior in disguise. She knew Pansy had changed after the war, the girl even added muggle-borns to her dating repertoire, her reputation almost exceeded Harry's. Pansy was a girl who knew what she wanted and was bored very easily, but Hermione had to applaud the girl's ability to not care what everyone thought about her personal life. The Gryffindor held out a hand to the Slytherin princess, "Hey Pansy! Hope you are doing well. I am _so _very glad you were able to find Malfoy here, but i must be going. I would love to catch up sometime. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Pansy nodded and winked at Hermione, " Oh yes, I would love that Granger. I have been meaning to talk to you about an interview for witch weekly anyway." Hermione gave Pansy her information to set up a meeting with Beth. Draco had been dumbstruck by the whole conversation. The two witches were being civil, if not friendly? He was also waiting his turn to bitch at Pansy for interrupting his moment with Granger. After numbers were exchanged, Hermione turned around, gave Malfoy a saucy smile, and grabbed his wrists right at their pressure points, causing him to involuntarily release her book and her wand. She smirked at his surprised expression and traipsed away, calling behind her, "See you at work Monday, dear _Draco.__" _

Pansy snickered at the look on her long time, best friend's face, and pulled him aside to talk as they watched the feisty witch glide out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the object of his arousal fled the scene, Draco turned back around to face a smirking Pansy Parkinson. She had had a tough time after the war, but managed to shed her old snobbish ways and even secure herself a job as a gossip columnist. Yes, she was still snarky, but Draco wouldn't want his closest female friend any other way. Once Pansy got past her obsession with being a Malfoy wife, (quickly shed along with her other prejudice notions, thanks to a few months of therapy), their friendship had strengthened. Along with Pansy and Narcissa's friendship as well, his two favorite women could be aggravatingly annoying, but he loved to see them happy at least. Narcissa had taken on a motherly role towards Pansy when both of her parents had been carted off to Azkaban.

Draco admired Pansy's resilience after the war, and was very proud of her. He considered her family and treated her as such, which also meant allowing him to gripe at her like a brother would. Draco whined, "Pans you always show up at the worst times!"

Pansy let out a chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief, "You were about to ravish the poor girl in her equivalent of a holy place, Drake! Can't you keep it in your pants, you prick?" She nudged him playfully, "Since when is Hermione Granger on your list anyway? She seems a bit out of your league."

Draco looked at her incredulously, "What the hell are you on about Pans? Out of my league?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "well yeah, I mean you usually go for easy, slutty pub girls, a simple game in which you usually win. But now the brains of the Golden Trio? I say this is more than you wanting a quick shag."

Draco sighed to himself. He hated how well Pansy knew him sometimes, pulling her into a quieter corner he spoke in a low voice " I dont even know, Pansy. Look, I'm attracted to Granger, yeah, but for some reason I also can't get her out of my head. I even feel protective of the witch. It doesn't help that I am pretty sure Potter is after her now too."

Pansy smiled, she hoped this was a turning point for Draco, he needed a challenge, " Look, I'll do the interview and see if I can get some good girl talk in. Also, I will help you out with Potter, if I can. I haven't shagged the Golden Boy yet, but maybe I can pick up some dirt on him or see what he's up to concerning your witch." She smirked up at the closest thing to family she had these days.

Draco seemed to relax a little bit, and hugged Pansy, only her, Narcissa and Blaise really saw this side of him " You really are the best, Pans. Wait, why _are_ you here though?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh I almost forgot, Cissa wants to have dinner tonight at the manner, she has been taking those muggle cooking classes, you know, and wants us to be her test subjects." Pansy and Draco both grimaced, "5pm sharp, do _not_ be late, and dont you dare think about not coming, if we are going down, its going to be together. Now go tell Blaise. I have to run pick up some dress robes from Madame Maulkins, but I'll see you both in a couple hours."

Pansy flitted out the door and onto the street of Diagon Alley, Draco behind her. Once out of the bookshop, the friends went separate ways.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione's mind had taken on the task of analyzing every detail of her encounter with Malfoy. She reprimanded herself for letting him get to her, on the other hand, why had he been so forward? Hermione stopped walking in her tracks, earning strange looks from people bustling past her in the streets, a look of realization settling on her small features. _He was trying unsettle me to the point where I would be unable to work with him! Or I would do something unprofessional and get thrown off the case! Well I have figured it out and he will NOT succeed. No sir, I will not be fooled. I have half a mind to turn around and give that presumptuous, scheming wizard a piece of my mind! _

Hermione was set to turn around when she felt an arm wrap around her waste and a hand clamp over her mouth, dragging her into an alley. She struggled and tried to scream, when the attacker shoved her to the ground and cast a silencing charm on the two of them. Hermione wildly tried to take in her surroundings, she was far enough into an alley where she couldn't see the people on the streets. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she tried to calm herself. she felt a warm sticky liquid dripping down the back of her neck and assumed her head had taken a hit from the brick wall behind her.

She reached for her wand, looking up to assess her attacker, trying to get her mind into focus. Covered in black robes and an eye mask, she noticed the wizard was about the same height as Draco…_I mean Malfoy__…__FOCUS._ Her brain was hammering in her skull. The attacker had his arms crossed and was watching her with a smile full of nasty rotting teeth. "_Expelliarmus__" _the deep throaty voice called using wandless magic. To her bleary dismay, Hermione's wand shot out of her hand. She had to act, and fast. Hermione lurched forward, trying to get in a standing position to run away, but was thrown back against the wall by a slap to the face. Her head and back slamming into the brick wall again, and sliding back to the floor.

"I don't believe I told you to move, Mudblood." the cold voice washed over her. Hermione was fighting for consciousness as she heard him utter, "Before we apparate, I think its best you are out cold, so you have no idea where I am taking you. Did you like my present last night?" he was laughing now and Hermione was shaking. She needed to break the silencing charm, she needed time, she needed him to keep talking, " So that was you? A little dramatic if you ask me…and sloppily done. The Aurors are already on your trail" she spat. Of course none of this was true, but her courage was driving her words and actions now.

His smile turned into a sneer, as Hermione kept trying to wandlessly break the silencing charm, if someone on the streets could hear her, she might have a chance. "You filthy mudblood bitch, I guess your idiot muggle filth parents didn't teach you not to lie to superiors. I was watching the house all day. Your precious Aurors have no idea what they are doing. _Crucio.__" _

The pain she remembered from Malfoy Manor came back ten fold. She felt knives raking into her skin, and fire burning up her neck. she refused to scream and focused on breaking the charm, she had to break the charm. As the Crucio increased, so did her determination, she felt herself blacking out from pain, but finally felt the ward drop. She used all her strength to let out a blood curdling scream, hoping it would reach the streets. Exhaustion and unconsciousness overtook her as she felt a swift kick in her stomach to silence her.

She felt the attacker grab her arm, frantically trying to apparate her, but then as her eyes closed, she saw a flash of red light, heard the sound of wood clanging to the floor, and then the pop of apparation. Hermione realized the attacker had, for some reason, apparated without her. She heard yelling as she let the blackness overtake her, falling to the ground, the last thing she registered was the frantic whispering, "please, please Hermione, wake up, he's gone, please _ma petite lionne__"__, _accompanied by the smell of amber and sandalwood.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sneak peak at next chapter, **_They all turned, as a wild eyed Draco Malfoy burst into Weasley__'__s Wizard Wheezes. Ginny recognized the bloody unconscious witch in his arms first, __"__Hermione?__" __There was a commotion as Ron and Harry lurched forward to grab her out of Malfoy__'__s arms, but he stepped away, a fierce look on his face __" __Get me a Healer, NOW! She is too weak to apparate.__"_

**A:N - Thank you all so much for the reviews! They continue to help and motivate me! Sorry for leaving you all with a cliff hanger! I really am enjoying adding some more characters in here, like Pansy! She****'****s sassy and snarky and i hope you guys like her too! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope the Draco/ Hermione interaction was pleasing enough! Told you all that she is a little clueless when it comes to men hahah! It****'****ll only get better from here though. Love you all! *muah* **

**ALso I am updating the summary, so dont be weirded out when you notice its different!**

**-WBM92**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing **

**CH. 8 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes **

Harry and Ron elbowed their way into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking for Fred and George to invite them to group dinner and a night out. The Gryffindor crew (with the exception of Luna) hadn't had a get together in some time due to conflicting work schedules. Catching site of bright orange hair manning the cash register, Harry waved to Fred Weasley.

"Oi Harry! Ron! Wait up just a minute." Fred smiled , "Verity, can you handle the register?" the small witch smiled and nodded. Luckily, the hoard of what looked like fifth years exited the shop, it had apparently been a Hogsmeade weekend, however, most students chose to get back to the school to put their purchases away before dinner.

Fred came around and clapped his friend and little brother on the back. "What brings you two in? Its been awhile. Auror's office kept you busy, eh?"

Harry smiled, "yeah Fred, have some time off now though! How's business?"

At that, George came out, his bright green robes a bit disheveled from working on some WonderWitch potions, "Business is booming, as much as ever! So Freddie, what brings these two strapping young wizards into our humble joke shop?"

Fred replied a grin on his face, " well Georgie, i do not know, but I think I heard our ickle Ronnie mention he wanted to help us try out some of our new WonderWitch make up products." Before Ron could protest, his elder brothers surrounded him. Fred held him down while George took a a container from his pocket, filled with green sludgy muck and smeared it on Ron's face.

George proceeded to point his wand at Ron and chant in a high girly voice, " It is Saturday afternoon, and I want make up to make wizards swoon."

The green goop on Ron's face disappeared, leaving a Ron covered in a full face of make-up, surprisingly tasteful, and meant for a day outing.

Harry was doubled over laughing as Ron drew his wand, only to have it snatched away by Fred. Being with the Weasley twins never got old, it was amazing how they could make their successful Auror brother look like a third year again. The scene was quite ridiculous, Fred hopping from table to table with Ron's wand while George ran around chanting , " Ickle Ronniekins is soooo pwrreecciouss " and snapping pictures with a wizarding camera.

As soon as Ginny, Luna, and a bewildered Blaise Zabini entered the shop approaching the chaos, Ginny mumbled _"__Sonorus__" _and bellowed, her wand to her throat, with the voice of Molly Weasley (for a good scare) " Fred, George, and Ronald stop this nonsense this instance!" Ginny was always one for pranks, especially when they were on Ron, who was easily riled up, but she had important matters to discuss. Ginny was worried about Hermione's whereabouts. They had gone by Flourish & Blotts expecting to find her there after they were finished at the Quidditch shop. They moved on to Honeydukes knowing their friend had a sweet tooth, but came up empty, so then they went to Madame Maulkins and ran into an oddly friendly Pansy Parkinson who told Blaise about dinner at the Malfoy's and about seeing Hermione leave the bookshop. Blaise, who could tell Ginny and Luna were starting to get anxious about where there friend could be, promised to meet at the Malfoy's and find Draco after he walked the girls to Fred and George's joke shop.

Ginny's eyes scaled over the shop, knowing this was the last place to look for Hermione. She was starting to get visibly upset, not even commenting on Ron's face full of make up. "Listen, we can't find 'Mione. We have looked everywhere since we left her at the bookstore, a-and I'm starting to get worried' Ginny's voice caught in her throat, "we s-shouldn't have l-left her alone at the bookstore. W-what if she's hurt. We are so b-bloody stupid, her flat was attacked last night, b-but she said she would m-meet us at the q-quidditch shop if she finished s-shopping b-before us." Ginny started to cry and at that moment Neville apparated into the shop, meeting the boys as he said he would earlier in the day. Seeing Ginny crying, he immediately ran up to her and she collapsed into his arms crying.

Harry looked angry, about ready to scold Luna and Ginny for losing Hermione, and Ron's face was paled under the layer of makeup on his face. George cut Harry off, handing Ron a wet towel to take his make up off, and spoke in a reasoning voice, "Now, before any of us lose our cool, let's shut the shop down and go look through Diagon Alley once more. We will split into pairs and trios and also go in the lesser known shops. You all know how our Mione can wander off, she may have gone into a shop looking for something she read about in _Hogwarts A History__"_

Ginny gave a little sniffle and laugh at George's words. Harry ruffled slightly when George had said _our _Mione. Fred spoke up alongside his brother, already beginning the process of closing the shop and getting straggling customers out, "Georgie is right. okay Ginny, Luna and your friend … wait who are you?" George said just noticing the Slytherin in their presence. As Blaise opened his mouth to greet the crowd of Gryffindors, a bloody Draco Malfoy burst through the doors carrying something or someone in his arms.

They all turned, as a wild eyed Draco Malfoy stood in front of them, chest heaving. Ginny recognized the bloody, unconscious witch in his arms first, "Hermione!" There was a commotion as Ron and Harry lurched forward to grab her from Malfoy's arms, but he stepped away, a fierce look on his face and growled, " Get me a Healer, NOW! She is too weak to apparate."

Fred immediately apparated to St. Mungos emergency room. Blaise lept in front of Malfoy and Hermione when he noticed the rest of the Gryffindor's wands raised, all except George's. George stepped over to stand next to Blaise, effectively shielding Draco and Hermione, and reasoned, "Everyone just needs to calm down, if not to be civil, but for Hermione's health."

Blaise was incredulous as the Weasley twin tried defending the two Slytherins. Blaise looked pleadingly at Luna, " Weasley is right. Luna, we need a bed to lay Hermione on, can you and Red find something that would easily transfigure into a bed? Once we lay Granger down, we can try and sort this whole thing out." Luna and Ginny put down their wands, and Blaise chanced a look over his shoulder. His animagus senses could feel the anxiety, anger and concern radiating off Draco who was still breathing heavily and clinging to Hermione possessively.

Ron and Harry were now being detained by George how had them rounded in a corner, taking the brunt of their complaints. Ron was indignant when Ginny came back and transfigured a work bench into a hospital bed. As soon as the bed was formed, Draco ran over to the area and tenderly set Hermione on the bed, and immediately started muttering spells to clean the blood off her face and body, and checking her vitals. Harry ran around George and Neville yelling, " Get your ferret hands off her, what did you do to her you bastard?."

Draco looked furious, " I am trying to clean the blood off, Potter and if you don't get out of my way, I will stun you and lock you in the storage closet next to the Whizbangs."

Neville and Ron exchanged confused looks wondering how Malfoy knew where Fred and George's storage closet, but had to set aside the thought as they saw Harry lunge at Malfoy who had gone back to taking care of Hermione.

"You probably did this to her in the first place!" Harry raged, getting one good punch at Draco's face. Neville stepped in and put a _Protego_ around Hermione and Draco. "Listen Harry, you have to get a grip, mate. Sit and calm down or I will have to call the Auror's to deal with you too."

Harry's eyes were glowing green with rage and worry. Harry got up to storm out and cool off, but Ron stopped him, "Harry we are putting up wards all over this place as soon as Fred gets back with a healer, so the press and whoever else is after Hermione can't get in. If you leave, you are staying out."

Ginny, Luna and Blaise raised their eyebrows at Ron's sudden outburst, " How do you think Hermione will feel if you left her like this? If you really care about her, you need to stay, mate."

The silence was broken as Fred and the healer apparated with a pop into the shop, Blaise chanced a glance over at Harry and noticed he had gone to sit in a corner by Neville and George.

Fred pointed the healer towards Hermione's makeshift bed, and then patted Draco on the shoulder to let him know he had done enough. Draco's shoulder's sagged and Blaise came up to meet the two, still confused at Draco's familiarity with the red-haired twins. Blaise murmured, "_lupo, _The Aurors will be at St. Mungos when Hermione is able to apparate to a hospital bed, I think you better start by telling your story to her friends here. What happened tonight?"

Draco glanced once more at where the Healer stood running wand tests over Hermione's little frame, and sighed in resignation, "Okay you lot, listen up. I am only telling this story once now and then again to the rest of the Aurors. It is not to be repeated, as I feel it has something to do with mine and Her-Granger's case"

Draco sank onto a bench next to Ginny Weasly who surprisingly didn't move away, finally he sat up, and ran both hands through his smooth white hair. "Alright, so I ran into Hermione at Flourish and Blotts about an hour and a half ago." Harry and Ron let out indignant gasps, but Ginny shot them a death glare, and nodded to Malfoy to keep going, " _Anyway_, yeah so we talked a little bit, Granger was buying a book about dreams, so i was ya know, teasing her a smidge about it"

This time it was Blaise's turn to cut in " Teasing or flirting mate? Pansy told us something different" Luna elbowed Blaise in the ribs earning a muffled grunt from the Italian. Harry and Ron were shooting death glares at Draco while Fred and George were smirking and Neville looked confused again.

"Can I please get through this story before Hermione wakes up?" Draco huffed, getting really annoyed at all the people keeping him from talking to the Healer already. Ginny exchanged a look with Luna at his use of their best friends's first name, but none of the wizards seemed to have noticed.

"So Granger and I were interrupted when Pansy Parkinson wandered in looking for Blaise and I. Hermione and Pansy exchanged pleasantries, I know i thought it was odd too, but yeah. They were friendly and made future plans to talk. Then Hermione left in search of you two I'm guessing." Draco said motioning to Ginny and Luna

" I'm assuming she knew to meet you both at the Quidditch shop?" Draco continued looking at Ginny from beneath his messy fringe. Ginny looked around and spoke, " We made plans that if she was done first, she would come meet us , or the other way around, Blaise here joined us when we ran into he and Malfoy earlier, but when we were finished and 'Mione hadn't returned we went looking for her. We must have been too late " Ginny finished her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

Malfoy was never comfortable around crying witches, but felt he had Ginny's support, so he tried to give her his, and awkwardly patted her on the back. She gave him a teary thanks, and he brought his hands back to clasp together in his lap.

"Right, so I left the shop after speaking with Pansy about dinner with my mum, and went off to find Blaise, whom I knew to be at the Quidditch shop. I suppose I was about a fifteen to thirty minutes behind Hermione" It was his turn to quiet as he furrowed his brow, his voice was quieter, "I should have left with her, she didn't know we were heading to the same place. I wish i knew how long she had been with that sick bastard." he shuddered and looked around at the quiet crowd. " So i set off down the street, and when I got closer to an alley about halfway to the Quidditch shop, I heard Hermione's scream." Draco gulped and pushed on, " I didn't even think, but ran towards the noise."

Draco locked eyes with Blaise, both men knew that thanks to his animagus senses he heard the scream, for no one else on the street would have over the commotion that accompanies hoards of people in Diagon Alley.

"W-When I turned the corner I saw a man, just a hair shorter than me, thicker i believe, in black robes and an eye mask. He had ended what I am guessing was a Cruciatus Curse, due to her convulsing from aftershocks in my arms on the way here. Anyway, when I arrived, she was still screaming, smart witch, i bet was trying to draw attention to them. I believe she broke through a silencing charm of some sort because his actions were frantic after that. He was grabbing her arm trying to apparate her, so I shot an expelliarmus at him, I didn't want to risk catching Hermione in any cross fire, so I didn't hex him right off. He dropped her in surprise I think, and then apparated away. I realized I had only disarmed Hermione's wand, but after he left, I grabbed it and went to check on her. She lost consciousness by the time I got to her. I knew Fred and George's shop was closest to where we were, about an minute away, if I ran, so I came here. And the rest, well…" He gestured around the room, to signal an end to his story, believing her had caught them up.

Draco looked around the room, and then back over his shoulder at the Healer with Hermione. He stood up, feeling awkward and stretching his long legs, walked over to the Healer who had been listening to their story. Harry ran up next to Draco, the tension between the two palapable.

Harry spoke to the Healer, ignoring Malfoy, " So is she going to be okay?" the Healer smiled at Harry and spoke to Draco, " You were right, definitely Cruciatus Curse, I would say about 10 minutes worth, and i detect she tapped her magic to break that barrier you were talking about. She is a strong witch, but needs to rest. She will wake up in a few hours I would bet. We should floo her to St. Mungos and make her a bed there." Draco nodded. The healer sent a patrons and a team of Healers arrived to move Hermione.

Fred and George approached Draco and clapped him on the back, "Thanks for finding her, Malfoy. As you can see she means a lot to all of us." _I can see why_ Draco thought in his head, but offered the twins a meek smile.

Luna and Ginny came over too while Hermione was being moved, " So what is up with you three here, you lot look like friends or something?" Fred laughed allowed, " More like business partners, Gin, Malfoy here invested after the war, he even comes by to help us with potions sometimes. He's almost as good as Mione at them."

Draco chuckled despite himself, " Oh you know I am better than the bookworm. Well, less bossy at least" All three laughed and Ginny was looking between the three with wide eyes, " He's been around the shop for almost _five years_ and you didn't tell us! Why? Especially if he's not an arse like we all thought!"

George laughed again, "Oh he's still an arse, but he is good for business. As for not telling you, i think the two thirds of the Golden Trio explain why. We accept the bloke, but he wanted to keep out of the spotlight, and we don't blame him. Sorry mate, but it seems like your secret is out now." Draco shrugged, he was already working with Hermione, and after this incident, he had a feeling he would be surrounded by more Gryffindors for some time anyway.

Malfoy valued his business relationship with the Weasley twins, even though he could only come by every few months, they had accepted him when a lot of people did not. He had come to them after the war, Draco always thought the two were talented and funny at Hogwarts, especially driving Umbridge out. He wanted to invest in the shop, for he knew if they could make him laugh when we needed it, others in the wizarding world needed the same medicine.

Luna and Ginny beamed at the twins, and Blaise only smirked, he had known of Draco's prankster side, so this all made sense to him. Surprising Malfoy, Ginny jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. Draco stiffened, but then returned the hug slightly patting the girl's back as she whispered fiercely, "Thank you so much, Malfoy, for saving Hermione." Malfoy set the emotional girl down and nodded, blushing a bit around all the emotional Gryffindors. This emotions thing is not something he could get used to so quickly.

Luna looked at him and in an airy tone added, " Yes, running into both of you today sure has been for the best." Her eyes twinkling she smiled at Blaise.

Blaise returned the smile, then coughed, "Uh I'll go let Cissa know what happened tonight, I am guessing you will be at St. Mungos? Luna, are you leaving as well? Can I interest you in a bite to eat?"

Luna smiled and help her arm out, signaling it was time for them to apparate.

Hermione was finally in St. Mungo's, while Neville was talking to the Aurors on behalf of Malfoy, whom Neville thought deserved a few moments peace. Fred and George got to picking the shop up, and Harry and Ron were waiting by the floo for Ginny. Draco and Ginny walked over to the fireplace when Ginny gasped, "Oh, I need to go to Hermione's and get her some clothes for when she wakes up."

Ron agreed and added, " I don't want you going alone Gin, I'll come with." Ginny laughed and said, " No , how about Malfoy here accompanies me, you both need to be there to talk to Healer's as you know about her medical history and what not. Is that okay Malfoy? "

Draco was confused by why the little red head asked him but he nodded, trying to be helpful in the situation, even though he also wanted to be there when his witch awoke. Harry coughed and looked embarrassed, " Uhm. I kind of blocked Malfoy in Hermione's wards the other night, so you will have to side-along."

Ginny's face reddend with anger, "Harry James Potter! You are an immature little git, we will discuss this later. " she huffed and grabbed Malfoy's arm muttering, " i don't know why i ever dated him, so possessive and stupid. I knew something is going on with him, and I will get to the bottom of it." Draco looked down at the fiery redhead a little scared, though he wouldn't admit it. He was thinking about what she was muttering, so Potter had taken him out of Hermione's wards, he was threatened? Good.

Harry looked scolded but also angry at Malfoy coming out looking so good that afternoon. Malfoy smirked, he always enjoyed irritating scar head. Next thing he knew, the familiar pull of side along twisted his stomach before his feet hit solid ground in Hermione's apartment.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Thank you for all the follows and the new reviews on Ch. 7 from Chester99, Corinne Humphries, artlover8892 and SoraLovesRain. I love all of your opinions and encouragement! Please keep reviewing, they motivate me to update quicker! Not much to say in A:N Except the next chapter should be out soon! **

**Sneak Peak: **_**"**__Harry James Potter, you did what?! Why you sneaky…insufferable prat! Why would you lie to me like that? Lie to Ron? You were actually trying to SEDUCE me? Merlin's left testacle, Harry, like hell that is going to happen, just keep it in your pants for ONCE."_


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

**CH. 9**

Their feet landed softly on Hermione's plush carpet. Ginny scurried straight to the bedroom, but Draco cut her off, motioning silently that he wanted to make sure no one else was there. Once the perimeter was secured, Draco put his wand down and smirked; however, Ginny could see the genuine smile underneath, "So this is the little lioness' den?" he murmured more to himself than to Ginny.

Ginny resumed her trek to the bedroom to pick out Hermione's clothes, Draco set to follow her when Ginny turned around, her hand out in front of her. She sported a smirk of her own, " Uh-uh-uh sorry Malfoy, I do not think Hermione would want you snooping around her bedroom without her here. You'll have to wait until you are invited in. Now go wait in the living room"

Ginny watched him walk back to the main room, then turned around and started ruffling through Hermione's things. Honestly, her friend was the brightest witch of their age, but so bloody cluttered! Her room was what Hermione liked to call, "organized chaos", which made Ginny scoff because she knew it was just mess. Her friend would get so consumed by a project or task and forget everything else around her until it was finished, including tidying up her room!

Ginny decided to make Malfoy wait a few more minutes while she used some cleaning spells on Hermione's room, thinking her friend would like to come back to a nice clean room. Ginny knew not to touch Hermione's office that connected to the living room, but had no problem fixing up the zany witch's bedroom. Ginny sent some of Hermione's books zooming back to her office, leaving the fiction book she knew Hermione was reading on her bedside.

Hands on hips, Ginny smiled at her work. She wanted Hermione to be relaxed when she came back from the hospital. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped to stare at Draco Malfoy smiling, genuinely _smiling_ as he looked around Hermione's study.

Watching Malfoy, Ginny thought of the events surrounding her best friend the past few days, especially those concerning randy wizards. So, Harry warded Hermione's flat against Malfoy. He must not like the idea of them working together, and obviously of Malfoy going to Hermione's place whenever we wanted. _OK, so let__'__s backtrack then. _Ginny thought. Between work yesterday, and the attack today, when would harry have been able to ward the apartment? _When he was here for dinner!_ _How had Hermione not seen? It must have been before he left that night, when she was asleep! _ And Ron thought Hermione wanted a night alone, because _Harry_ told him. Harry's outburst and punching Malfoy, he was definitely jealous over Hermione. She hoped her friend would catch on to harry's antics soon, if not, she would fill her in. She wouldn't care if they dated, but she thought Harry had a lot to work on before he sidled up to Hermione. Like the fact that she heard he was with a girl the night before at the Tipsy turtle.

And now Malfoy, that was a turn of events. _They go well together, _Ginny thought. They are each other's equal in many ways, and she could tell from Malfoy's display at the twins he was feeling something for her. And what was with the pet names? She would have to watch the two interact, and keep a close eye. Ginny Weasley was protective of her naive friend.

Draco was looking at what he realized were muggle pictures of his bookworm as a child. In a little blue sundress with the wildest mane he had ever seen, sat a three or four year old Hermione. Looking up from a book with the title _The Wizard of Oz_ on it, the book was almost as big as she was, she wore a smile that went from ear to ear, her face splattered with freckles from being in the sun all day. Draco chuckled, _Always a bookworm, always incredibly bright. HE_ shook his head of the thought, he wasn't actually starting to _like _Granger was he? He knew he was attracted to the witch, but not actual _feelings_ right? the events of today were just messing with his emotions.

The sound of a throat being cleared, jolted him out of his thoughts. He spun around to see a smirking Ginny Weasley in the doorway, " I thought I told you to wait on the couch, blondie."

Draco regained his composer and laughed back, "Since when have I ever done what I'm told Weaselette? Are you finally done here? The smell of books is giving me a headache." Draco knew the latter statement was a complete lie, they reminded him of Hermione and Hogwarts, and he finally started to feel calmer since the attack.

Ginny scoffed , " Yeah sure, Malfoy, you can't fool me. I saw the way you were looking at Hermione in your arms, I know you feel _something _for her."

Draco studied the Weasley in front of him, she was a good friend to Hermione and had shown him kindness alongside her twin brothers today. He obviously couldn't be honest with Hermione's best friend, the mischievous thing would tell his witch straight away, yet he decided he wouldn't actually lie.

Coyly, Draco smiled and spoke in a warm voice, " I don't what you are referring to, Weaslette. _Ma petite lionne _was in danger, so I rescued her best I could. I could not let my work partner be attacked, the Ministry might pair me with someone even more bossy than your friend!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and laughed, " Come on, ferret. Better get back and check on your _co-worker.__" _

Draco held his arm out, and the two apparated to St. Mungos'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione felt herself become aware of the blackness behind her eyes. From the sterilized smell, she figured she must be in St. Mungos…but why?

She could not figure out why she as so tired, as she tried to connect her brainwaves and form a coherent memory. On cue, the memories from the alleyway came rushing back to her. _Who saved me?_ She was sure she was to be apparated away and tortured to death.

Two male voice she recognized as Ron and Harry were speaking at the end of her bed. She guessed without opening her eyes they were in chairs looking straight on at her. Too tired to talk to anyone just yet, or handle the ensuing chaos she was sure would come with her waking up, she tried to fall back asleep for just a little while.

She listened to the sound of their voices to drift her back to sleep, a habit she picked up in the forest of Dean. The mixing timbre of their voices was comforting to her now, as they had been when she would fall asleep in the tent, feeling safely surrounded by her two best friends. She was grateful the two were there, it had been a while since the three of them were together, just to be together and not for work or a party. It reminded her of being on the run ,or even just hanging in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled slightly to herself and tuned into the boys' conversation.

"So mate, we gonna bring up the elephant in the room, as Mione would say?" Ron began after a comfortable silence. The two had just been discussing the Chudley Cannnon's chance at the World Cup. Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, "You know, the fact that you warded Hermione's flat against Malfoy. 1. When did you do that and 2. Why? You know he isn't an evil git like he was in school, he basically works for the Auror office and he just saved our best friend's life."

Hermione held in a gasp, determined to keep listening, this may answer her question from earlier in the day about which one of her friends were lying to her. She'd forgotten her anger at them from this morning.

Harry sighed and lifted his face from his hands, shooting a glance at Hermione to make sure she was still asleep. Satisfied with her slow breathing Harry's eyes met Ron's.

"so, I may have lied last night when I said Hermione wanted a night alone. She invited you and Lav to dinner, but I wanted to make it..well er… i wanted it to be the two of us. I thought maybe if she saw how naturally well we worked together..even if it was by 'accident', the two of us could well try out being more than friends." Harry flushed and looked at Ron.

"Bloody hell, Harry. I mean you shouldn't have lied about it and tried to set her up, but I can say I would like to see you settled down, and Mione could use some extra protection having you around more, especially if you're spending nights there. Are you…you two? You know?" Ron stuttered at the end.

Hermione was keeping her temper reined in as her two best friends discussed what was best for her future, love life, and _her_ sex life.

Harry let out a shaky laugh, " No dammit, not yet. I wanted to get things moving last night, but she didn't quite catch on, and then the whole attacker business. We have..you know..once before. When you left. 7th year. She was so broken up over you, we both felt hopeless, and Godric I had feelings for her even back then. I couldn't bare to see her like that. Then you came back the next day and well…we never really looked back, we didn't want to hurt you, and the war was coming…" Harry let his sentence fade out, and looked into Ron's bright blue eyes, he was surprised to see hurt there.

"Harry, I obviously love Lav now, but the fact the you both kept this from me for so long…it hurts. We were supposed to all be there for each other. Was Hermione okay after this? That explains why she was withdrawn when i first returned…and i thought it was all because of me." it was Ron's turn to look at the floor.

Hermione felt hurt, betrayed, confused, concerned and most of all, angry. Her emotions were swirling around in her head, she was about to open her mouth when Harry spoke again.

"I know Ron, and I am sorry. You'll probably need some time to process it, but we never wanted to hurt you." Harry met Ron's eyes to measure the damage done there. He knew their friendship could withstand something so far in the past.

"I guess to answer you original question, before I left Hermione's last night, I s'pose I was jealous and nervous over the thought of Malfoy being around 'Mione's place so much while they worked together. You should have seen the way he was looking at her Friday morning, I didn't want him to get to her first I s'pose, so I decided to slow down the process and changed her wards. They fight all the time anyway, y'know. I just needed time with Mione, and it was interrupted last night by the bloody attacker. I just thought, maybe if we shagged one mo-"

Hermione's temper finally broke. She could not listen to another word. "Harry James Potter, dont you dare finish that sentence! Why you sneaky…insufferable prat!" she shrieked, her voice already hoarse from screaming under the Cruciatus.

Harry had the decency to look scared albeit confused.

"Oh yeah, confused are we? How much did I hear? All of it. I heard every bloody word. You think lying to our friends to get me alone would work? You were actually trying to SEDUCE me? Merlin's left testacle, Harry, like hell that is going to happen, just keep it in your pants for ONCE." She was rambling, trying to form a coherent thought despite her rage.

"I cannot believe you had the _nerve_ to try and dictate who came in and out of my.. _MY_ home, Harry. If you were really _SOO _bloody worried, you would have fucking stayed the night then to make sure I was okay! But NOOO, couldn't miss and night out, especially since i didn't put out for you, huh? And NOW I hear you only came to my place, with the sole purpose of _shagging_ me 'one more time' , so that I would what… _what HARRY? _Fall for you? Be a fuck buddy? "

When it looked like Harry was about to respond, Hermione held her hand up, " You know what, I don't want to know because it doesn't matter, I don't want anything to do with you right now, harry. "

Hermione's voice quieted and she looked at Ron, "Ronald, what Harry said was true, about the Forest of Dean. Although Harry had _no_ business sharing something so personal, that happened so long ago and means NOTHING. " she shot another glare at Harry, a temper of his own starting to surface. " We shouldn't have kept that from you. I never meant to hurt you. On another hand, I do NOT appreciate you talking to Harry about _my _personal business and who I should and shouldn't date. "

Hermione's strength started to waiver but she was not done with Harry, turning once more to the raven haired boy, she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off. His emerald eyes shining fiercely, " Meant NOTHING? NOTHING HERMIONE?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco and Ginny apparated into St. Mungos', the witch at reception pointing them to Hermione's room. When they reached the beginning of the hall where Hermione's room resided, they heard the shouting, and ran to investigate. The two tumbled in, taking in the scene before them

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione tried to speak,, "H-Harry", but Harry kept going , his famous temper clouding his reason. Ron knew things were about to get ugly, and tried to calm Harry who shook his friend off. Harry was now right in Hermione's face , and his voice dropped low, as he began icily, "So it meant nothing to you Hermione? It meant nothing when I kissed you? When I, _me, _I was the first man to see you completely naked? When you begged for me to touch you? I know you remember it, Hermione. Did it mean nothing when I finally slipped into you and took your virgini…" SLAP. Hermione, who had been unable to move anywhere but back into her bed as Harry's furious face moved closer and closer to her during his explicit speech. Her anger finally rising again and bringing her back to her senses, she reared back and slapped him before he could finish.

"Get. Out." Hermione seethed through clenched teeth. Harry was holding his cheek, shocked. He immediately regretted letting his temper get so out of hand. Harry hoarsely pleaded "'Mione, Im so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"GET. OUT. GET OUT HARRY." Hermione was becoming hysterical. "Where is my bloody wand, so help me, GET OUT. Hermione started thrashing around her bed, looking for her wand.

Ginny and Draco, were frozen in place watching the scene unfold, Draco slowly becoming more enraged as Harry's little monologue progressed. _How dare he touch her. _The two finally snapped into action.

Ginny, who had figured out part of Harry's misdeeds had not been ready for that confession. Furious, she turned to Ron who was shaking his head, " Ron, get him out of here right now, or Merlin help him, I will give her back her wand and HELP her hex his balls off. _get him out now." _

__Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry who looked like he was about to try to apologize again, Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, he hoped he would have his friends back soon. She looked at Ron with pleading golden brown eyes, " please, " she whispered.

Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "Harry, let's go. Cool off." Harry was about to protest when he noticed Malfoy in the room, but Ginny cut him off, " Not another fucking word, Potter. I don't want to see you near Hermione while she is in this hospital room. Get out of my sight. You have some serious shit you need to sort through" Ginny was seething, holding Hermione who was having an anxiety attack. With that Harry and Ron left to the waiting room, waiting for the rest of their friends and Order members to show up.

During this time, Draco ran to the nurses station, nicking some calming draught, and made it back to the room, in less than a minute. Approaching Hermione, he put two hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, murmuring, "shhh shh, _ma petite lionne, _please drink this form me. Anxiety attacks are a side effect of the cruciatus curse. Please drink it. You need to rest."

Draco looked into her honey brown eyes, the glazed look starting to fade as she drank the draught. She slumped against Ginny and Draco as her demeanor calmed.

The smell of amber and sandalwood hit her as she drank the calming draught. Looking up into his grey eyes, she remembered Ron mentioned Draco had saved her, and she remembered his smell from the alleyway. Before falling asleep she whispered, "it was you?" and passed out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Salazar. What the hell just happened." Draco sat down with a huff in a chair near Hermione.

Ginny who had cooled down some agreed, "I've never seen Harry be so cruel. I- I had no idea they had that history. We all guessed at some point something would have happened, teenagers alone, on the run, but they never wanted to talk about that time. Ron was ashamed he left, and apparently Harry and hermione were sorting through their own thing." Ginny sighed

"she always has to be so bloody strong" Ginny was starting to tear up, but stood in a huff "Where is the bloody healer anyway, for Godric's sake." Striding out of the room, she left Draco alone with Hermione.

He stood up and walked over to hermione's bed where she lay looking serene. Draco took time to study her face, the creases in her forehead were relaxed, her lips tilted slightly upward as peace replaced her anxiety. He reached out and touched her cheek, surprised when Hermione leaned into his touch, he smiled. Before he could help himself, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her smooth forehead.

Slightly embarrassed by his actions, he cleared his throat and sat in the chair next to her, staring at her hand and deciding whether he could hold her it while she slept. After hearing Potter's lovely display, growling at the memory, he realized he would put his seduction of Hermione on hold, for now. He could still be a friend though? Did he even do the friend thing? _I might as well try, we will be working together, probably for a while…hopefully._ Draco mused.

Ginny barged back into the room with a healer, and Draco drew his hand away form Hermione. Smiling when he noticed Hermione's lips turned downward at the loss of contact, he looked from her to Ginny. "Well - I uh- I guess i better be going" Draco stood to leave.

" Oh no you don't, blondie. I am almost positive Hermione will need to talk to you when she wakes up, also I can tell you do not actually want to leave. That calming draught should only have her out about another hour." Ginny rambled on as she fixed Hermione's hair and patted her down, "However, you do have a visitor in the waiting room!"

At the look of confusion on Draco's face, Ginny sighed irritated, "Its Pansy, alright? No go talk to her and come back, _please. _Also, Neville said the rest of the Auror's will be here in a couple hours to take your statement.

_Boy, I guess when Hermione is off duty, Ginny take on her bossiness. Note to self: Do NOT get on her bad side, _Draco thought as he walked from the room.

Pansy was in the waiting room chatting with the Weasley twins, holding a plate of food. Draco walked up and hugged her, exhausted from being around so many people he was not used to. He was glad to see another Slytherin and kissed her on the cheek. Pansy gave Draco a sympathetic look, " You okay, Drake? These handsome twins here were just telling me all about this afternoon. Blaise was in quite the rush with that Lovegood girl when he stopped by, left out some details."

Draco smiled over at the twins, " I hope this trouble maker didn't bother you two too much. She can be a handful" Pansy let out a irritated cry when Draco started ruffling her hair. Fred laughed outright, " She gives us a run for our money, mate! We are gonna head home now though, 'Mione is alright, yeah? Got Angie and Katie waiting on us for dinner."

Draco nodded and relayed to them what Ginny had said, then returned is focus to Pansy, "Please tell me that food is for me, did mum really cook this?"

Pansy laughed, " Yeah it wasn't half bad either! She wanted to send some up to you though. Merlin Drake, you are in deep. You look terrible. What else has happened?"

Draco filled her in on the argument he and Ginny had stumbled in on, and making Hermione take a calming draught. Pansy's mouth was to the floor, " Why that prat, He crossed a line,but I guess that is good for you right?"

"Eh, I think I am going to back off for a bit. Give the girl some breathing room." Draco sighed

Pansy's eyes lit up, " When she feels better I am going to take her to lunch. Have some girl talk you know. That Weasley girl can come too, she sounds like fun." With that Pansy flounced out of her chair and kissed both of Draco's cheeks. "I should be going, and you should be getting back"

Draco laughed, feeling better about the whole situation. Lost in his thoughts, he opened the door to Hermione;s room. Vanilla, lavender and cinnamon flooded his sense and he closed his eyes and inhaled, relishing in his witches scent. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to meet the wide honey colored orbs across the room. She timidly smiled at him, and spoke in a hoarse voice " Draco".

**A/N: YAY For a quick update! the relationship really starts moving next chapter! I hope you liked the fight! yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You motivate me to update quicker! Please review! leave comments or suggestions. I talk them all very seriously**

**xoxo**

**WBM92**


End file.
